Dark shadows
by Ree923
Summary: Sarah and her best friend travel to a castle Ireland to research a novel but the castle's owner plans to discover just how Sarah Williams knows of a rare relic that can drain magic from dreams. S/J of course
1. Chapter 1

Sarah looked at the letter and smiled before handing it back to her friend Stacy. New college graduates didn't often get book deals but Stacy Zimmerman was an authority on Irish folklore and had turned it into a mystery novel set in 1800's Ireland. Sarah had sat up many nights, helping edit the book and she was thrilled to be seeing Stacy get published. Soon they'd be parting ways for the summer and hopefully keep in touch. Stacy understood Sarah's fascination with the Fae even if she didn't know the reason behind it.

"I haven't told you the best part," Stacy giggled, pushing blonde hair from her eyes. "We get to go to Ireland."

"We - Ireland?" Sarah was confused. "What's in Ireland?"

"Well you know how I set the novel at Castle Blogmore? The owner told my publisher that I did a spectacular job with the details even though I'd never been there. So he said I should go there and see what my next novel could become. The publisher agreed and - two free tickets to Ireland."

"That's great, but why two?" Sarah asked, packing clothes for her trip home. Stacy grinned.

"I told the publisher that my research assistant was vital in writing my book and I'd be lost without her."

"Really? I'm your research assistant? Did you forget I majored in pre law?" Sarah smirked at her friend. "I have to go schmooze Dad's lawyer friends and hope for an internship."

"Silly girl - think - this is Ireland. We've talked about going there for the past four years of school. Now we can go - together. And I really do need someone to help me research, you'd even get paid."

"Paid - as in money?" Sarah was starting to warm up to the idea. But - Ireland? She thought about it and picked up the phone.

"Well, let me call home and ask Dad to overnight my passport. This could be fun."

_**JSJSJSJS**_

The dark robed figure watched the two girls through a crystal. Soon they would be where he could reach them, and learn their secrets. How did they know of Fae magic in a way few mortals did? And to write such a book, it was unthinkable. The plot centered on a relic that humans had forgotten centuries ago, or so he had thought.

He put the crystal away and began the long walk to his crypt, lost in thought. The girl Sarah seemed to have traces of Fae magic around her like a blanket of protection. It was not a strong trace, but it was there. He'd have to question her more intensely than the other girl, but that would be quite delightful. She would be a challenge and he had not had one of those in quite some time.

Usually he'd been stopped just when his interrogations had gotten to extreme for weak minded fools who wished to 'protect' his prisoners from what they considered torture. He grit his teeth in barely suppressed anger.

No matter...once he had the girls in his castle, he'd be free to question them without restraints or interruptions. Then they would die.

_**JSJSJSJS**_

Sarah looked in her mirror once Stacy had left on errands. She smiled and called Hoggle to see her. As the old dwarf appeared in the reflection she waved.

"Hi Hoggle," she called. His face split into a grin and he waved back.

"Hello again, have you packed for home?"

"Actually, I'm not going home - not yet. My friend Stacy got a chance for us to go to Ireland, Castle Blogmore." Hoggle's face turned serious.

"Blogmore? Sarah that place is cursed."

"Cursed? Don't be silly - it's a hotel, nothing happens there."

"Nothing you know about, but mark my words, it's cursed just the same. You be careful. Um, Hoggle's gotta go but I'll tell the others where you'll be. Just remember to have a mirror with you at all times. Can you do that?"

Sarah felt silly but something in her friends gaze made her pause just the same.

"Sure Hoggle, I promise." Her friend faded away and Sarah sat there, wondering at Hoggle's words. He's so overprotective, she thought, smiling. Every old castle must have some sort of curse or ghost story to it. It was Ireland after all. Still, she made sure she packed a small mirror in her luggage then went to call her father.

**_JSJSJS_**

****"You are certain of this - Castle Blogmore," Jareth was saying to a nervous Hoggle.

"Yes yer Majesty, she's gonna go there for the summer. You gotta stop her."

"And just how do you propose I do that? Tie her to my bed? Though the idea has crossed my mind on occasion." Jareth got that far away look in his eyes and Hoggle rolled his.

"Focus Jareth, the girl's in danger. Lord Rhul's spirt is trapped there and Sarah's research was better than most seeing how she had access to your library."

"Well how was I supposed to know she'd help write that blasted book? She doesn't talk to me, you know. She thinks you stole the books and she was quite happy to think she was flaunting her disobedience before her king."

"Beggin the king's pardon, but you could maybe - talk to her?"

"Hegworth, I would like nothing more than to talk with her, and do much much more with her. But she has to invite me back into her life. You know the rules. I have no power over her."

"I think you do, you're just not ready to use it." Hoggle growled and walked out of the throne room.

Jareth stood there, frozen in shock. Had he been avoiding a confrontation with the girl, blaming her for his absence? Well, he would have to remedy that. He smiled into a crystall and watched his precious girl pack.

She'd have to sleep sometime and he'd be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Settling in on the plane, Sarah tried to relax. She hated flying but this was such a great opportunity. Stacy sat next to her, her eyes glued to a guide book, trying to decide what pub to visit first.

"Seriously, pub crawling your first night on the Emerald Isle?" Sarah teased. "Don't you have work to do?"

"I suppose, but all the famous writers were inspired by a pint or two," Stacy laughed. Sarah shook her head, pretending to be offended.

"You have real work to do, the castle should be fun to explore. I hear that it's cursed."

"Cursed? Really? Why didn't we come across that in our research - where did you hear that?" Stacy was excited. "Oh a real Irish curse. I'm so excited."

"You are certifiably insane, you do realize that don't you?" Sarah asked indulgently. "Must be why we're best friends. A friend told me that it was cursed but I was in a hurry so I don't have details. We'll have to figure it out when we get there."

"Sounds lovely," Stacy yawned. "We should probably get some shut eye. It's a long flight."

Sarah agreed and leaned back closing her eyes. Castle Blogmore had been hard to research, in fact most of what she'd found out couldn't be verified by other sources. Other human sources. Hoggle was a dear to get her those books from Jareth, he must have risked a lot to get them for her. She'd have to find a way to thank him. She yawned, stretching in her seat and smiling.

_I bet there were a lot of balls in the castle in the 1800's_, she thought dreamily. _But I'll bet they weren't as magical as the one I was at. Oh Jareth, you have no idea what thoughts you put into my mind that night. And hopefully you never will._

_**JSJSJS**_

_The ball was just as it had been before, but this time the guests were not wearing masks. They were beautiful, swaying to the sounds of a waltz Sarah had never heard before. She wandered the ballroom, searching for a dance partner when she saw him. A dark figure with black hair and piercing blue eyes walked towards her, smiling in a way that made her very uncomfortable. He stopped in front of her and bowed._

_"I am Lord Ruhl, and I'm honored to have you here at my celebration. Shall we?" He took her by the hand and led her out onto the dance floor._

_"I must say, Meredith - you are looking lovely." Sarah was confused._

_"I'm - not Meredith," she said slowly, watching the man's eyes darken. "I think you have me confused with someone else." She started to pull away and he smiled showing sharp white teeth._

_"You will be," he promised as he moved closer to her throat with fangs bared. Her eyes closed and just as his teeth were poised to break her flesh, a low growl echoed through the room and she was yanked out of Ruhl's arms into someone else's. Someone familiar._

_"Jareth," she breathed as the Goblin King glared at Ruhl._

_"You will not touch what is mine," Jareth hissed at the other man. Ruhl smiled and bowed._

_"She is not yours, Goblin King. She rejected you, wisely so I'm told. She will soon learn my touch. And you will be destroyed if you dare try to stop me."_

_Sarah looked from one furious male to the other, stunned. _

_"I belong to myself and no other," she said angrily. "And I'm leaving." She turned to walk away and fell into a large black void in the floor, screaming into the darkness. She fell for what seemed like hours, in slow motion until at the last moment, strong arms encircled her body and pulled her close._

_"I will not let him harm you, you are mine," Jareth whispered into her ear. "You are such trouble - I come to seduce you in a dream and find myself rescuing you instead. You will have to make it up to me soon." His lips, just above hers, lowered and he kissed her slowly, savoring the moment her lips parted and his tongue found refuge in her sweet mouth. Sarah clutched him to her, pouring every ounce of repressed loneliness and need for him into the kiss. It was only a dream after all, and if this was all she'd have of him, she'd enjoy every last moment. _

_He pulled back, his eyes burning into her soul._

_"You are mine, Sarah - never doubt it. I will be with you, watching. And when you need me - I will be there."_

__Sarah woke with a start. Everyone in the plane's cabin seemed to be either reading quietly or sleeping. Stacy was snoring gently in the seat next to her and Sarah sat awake for a long time, remembering that last kiss.

She'd been working way too hard, she mused, laughing to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoggle wandered Jareth's library searching for something important, something that could help her on her doomed quest. If Sarah was going to be fool headed enough to face Lord Blogmore in his own lair, she was going to need information. He started throwing books off the shelf, muttering to himself.

"Stupid headstrong girl, always getting herself into dangerous situations and thinking it's a game. I should have never given her those damned books."

"Talking to yourself, Hogwart?" Jareth's calm voice came out of the dark. Looking up he saw his king come into the library, slowly observing the thrown books, scattered papers and knocked over bottle of elven wine. A finely groomed brow rose in disbelief and Jareth waited for the explanation.

"I'm looking for a way to save your Sarah, if you must know," Hoggle glared and Jareth tilted his head to one side watching the dwarf continue to search.

"_**My**_ Sarah. Yes I suppose she is, but I'm very surprised you concur with that fact." Hoggle stood at his full height and glared at his monarch who raised the mostly empty bottle to his lips and drained the remainder. Not as sweet as Sarah's lips, but adequate enough for now.

"Don't get uppity with me, Jareth. You played the game with her, made us all play the scared little rabbits for her benefit. We all thought you'd send her home and that would be the end of it. But you fell in love with her anyway, didn't ya? We all did in our own way. And now she's in danger out there and we're here."

"I did not place her there, did I?" Jareth said arrogantly. "The girl stumbles across trouble without trying. She knows nothing of discretion, calling for adventure simply by breathing. And now, she was just accosted in her dream by Lord Blogmore."

"Accosted? Is she hurt, did you help her?" the old dwarf was instantly on alert, ready for any bad news.

"I - managed to get her away from him - for now. He will try again and I cannot be there physically with her. It will be difficult." Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how he managed to love the one woman in the world who tormented him just by being herself.

"Damn Fae magic and protection spells." Hoggle growled in frustration. "Keeps evil in but keeps you out."

"True, but I can still enter her dreams and that will have to suffice. I may not be able to enter that castle as of yet, but you can. And you will, Hedgewert. I am entrusting her safety to you until I can be with her again."

"Me? What can I do? I have no magic, no weapons," Hoggle said harshly. Jareth sighed.

"You have her trust, Hoggle and that trust will help her make the right choices for her safety. You must keep watch over her, especially when the night comes for her. I will attempt to find a way to get through the castle defenses from here, but it will take time." He looked around his destroyed library. "Especially since I now know not where to locate what may help me."

Hoggle had the grace to look vaguely ashamed. "I was only trying to help, majesty."

Jareth gave him a rare look of sympathy. "You do, but I'll never admit I said that. Now go, find a way to get to our Sarah. I'll contact you when I can."

Hoggle regarded him for a long moment then gave Jareth a rare bow of respect.

"Yes sire."

_**JSJSJS**_

Sarah and Stacy sat in the back of a dark blue limosine admiring the beautiful countyside as they pulled into town. It was nearly dawn, so they couldn't see much. But what they did see made them excited to explore. A large castle loomed in the distance, beckoning them with stone towers and a sense of ancient magic. The small town lit by moonlight seemed out of a story book; old shops lined the cobblestone streets and Sarah saw to her delight a library sitting between a butcher shop and a candle maker's store. She looked around, sighing in satisfaction. It was just as she'd imagined it would be.

"Look Sarah, there's the inn," Stacy whispered, staring up at the sign reading, _Blood and Bones._

"Why are we whispering?" Sarah asked, smiling. Stacy blushed, glancing up at their driver, Aloysius. He was young and blonde with sharp green eyes and a ready smile. Stacy seemed almost shy. Sarah saw some girl talk in her future and was glad of it. Stacy had been working so hard on her first novel that she hadn't really dated. Losing her grandmother a few months prior had cut Stacy deeply. Glory Elizabeth Quinn been the reason Stacy had learned about Fae magic and legends; the old Irish woman had raised Stacy from birth because Stacy's parents had disappeared years ago. Sarah didn't know the details but she knew it still haunted Stacy to have lost so much, so soon.

Actually, Sarah hadn't dated much either. She'd tried telling herself it was because law school was hard to get into and she had a lot she wanted to accomplish before getting serious. But that really wasn't the reason. She frowned. She didn't want to think about the real reason because it was insane and hopeless to think about it.

They got out of the car and Aloysius helped bring their luggage inside the inn, pausing to smile at Stacy who giggled.

"Ye'll be stayin' here till morn," Aloysius said tipping his hat. "No one at the castle is up this late. Well, mostly no one anyway."

"The maids must work around the clock keeping that place tidy," Stacy murmured, staring at the castle. Aloysius snorted.

"Maids? They lock themselves in at night, they do - those of them who are brave enough to stay there after dark. Lord Blogmore has an appetite for young pretties. At least that's what the legends say."

"Lord Blogmore is what - eighty?" Sarah asked, amazed.

"No, that's the current lord of the castle, I'm talking about," he started and was interrupted by an old man rushing out of a back room to confront them.

"Who are ye to be out this close to dawn?" he asked, suspicious. Aloysius sighed.

"Uncle Martin, these are the two American writers come to research. You've had word of it for the past week." The old man looked the girls over slowly, then grinned sheepishly.

"My apologies, ladies. Tis not safe to be out travelling this late at night for two lovely ladies such as yerself. I'll just take yer bags up to the room and ye can get settled in."

"Not safe, how? Is it the curse?" Stacy asked and the old man's face grew hard.

"What do you know of the curse, young lady? It's not something we talk about out in the open."

"Uncle, they're tourists - every old castle has a curse to them," Aloysius said quickly, throwing Stacy a warning look. "I'll take the bags up for the ladies. Why don't you go back to bed. The breakfast rush comes pretty soon."

"I'll thank you not to hint that I'm too old to be awake this hour," Martin O'Bloom said, humor coming back into his eyes. He sighed and took Stacy's hand, kissing it.

"Apologies, young lady. We villagers take our tales too seriously sometimes. A good evening to you and your lovely friend." He bowed, going back into his room and Aloysius took the bags upstairs as the girls followed.

"Your uncle seems - tense," Stacy ventured timidly. Aloysius nodded.

"My cousin, his daughter Samantha worked at the castle for some time last summer. She disappeared towards autumn and no one's been able to offer an explanation."

"Couldn't she have just met someone? Gone off on her own?" Sarah asked. The young man shook his head.

"Sam wouldn't do that. She was working to help her dad afford this place. She wouldn't just take off on him knowing he depended on her to help. It's not how we're raised here."

"And no one at the castle could help?" Stacy asked, concerned. He shook his head again.

"The manager, Carl Smithers said she did run off with someone, but Smithers is a liar and a cheat. Anyway, you'll find out soon enough." He turned towards Stacy and took her hand.

"I know we've just met and I'm not one to be forward, but I must ask you to be careful up there. My uncle is right - this area is not safe for young girls at night. There are wolves and - other creatures just waiting to attack. I'm not trying to scare you off, just - remember what I've said. And take this," he handed both of them a silver chain with a tiny falcon charm hanging from it.

"What are these?" Sarah asked. Aloysius blushed slightly.

"They're protection charms. Think us silly if you want, but once we heard two unescorted girls were coming, Uncle made certain to have them for you. It's not much and it will put his mind at ease while you're here. He didn't think it would look right giving them to you himself, so he asked me to handle it." Sarah and Stacy took a necklace and smiled.

"They're beautiful, thank you," Stacy whispered, putting hers on quickly. "We will thank your uncle in the morning."

"I'll be here bright and early to drive you up to the castle." He kissed her hand and tipped his hat again, leaving the two women alone. Once they heard the car start up and drive away, Sarah sat on the bed stunned.

"Well, that's unusual," she said slowly as she put her necklace on, admiring the silver bird. She felt a low hum in her chest, like a caress and smiled. She was too tired to wonder much about it.

"I know - did you see his uncle's face when I mentioned the curse?" Stacy said, excitedly.

"Oh I'm not talking about that," Sarah said, "You've been in Ireland less than two hours and already two men have kissed you," she laughed as Stacy pulled a pillow from the nearest bed and hit Sarah across the back of her head.

_**JSJSJS**_

_Sarah was wandering the ballroom again, watching the dancing couples sway around her. She didn't see the dark haired man again, but she could feel him nearby, watching her. She noticed Stacy dancing with a handsome man, laughing and chatting. Sarah smiled - Stacy seemed so carefree, so at peace. _

_Sarah looked around and saw the man, glaring at her. More specifically, glaring at her necklace. She raised a hand to hold it closer to her and saw his face darken._

_"Your charms will not save you, Meredith. You shall come back to me soon." _

_Sarah took a step back and found the wall against her back. She turned to steady herself and when she looked back towards the man, he was gone._


	4. Chapter 4

Stacy was singing to herself in the shower when Sarah woke up. Yawning, Sarah stretched and felt her charm against her skin. It was like a tiny electrical current ran through it and she looked at it closely. A small falcon and she could see it held two tiny arrows. It sent a safe feeling through her, definitely odd, but not scary, more like a warm glow of protection. She had realized what it must be last night, but she'd been too tired to think much about it. Wearing the pendant made her feel as if she were back in that ballroom, like she was safe and in peril at the same time.

She idly ran her fingers over the chain, frowning. Those dreams she was having were a little too real. Did she miss Jareth so badly that she was re imagining him as some romantic hero? Or was he invading her dreams to punish her somehow? Either way, would it be so bad? He was like a master painter, coloring each part of her psyche with his innuendos and smirks. She wondered when her life was ever going to be her own again instead of his blank canvas. No power over her, right. When he was in her every thought, her every wish. And not once had he come to her, except for a dream that she probably had created in her misery. She sat there, lost in thought as Stacy walked in, humming.

"Well top of the mornin' to ye, lassie! What a glorious morn!" Stacy's Irish accept was barely passable and Sarah gave her a wry grin.

"Trying to fit in with the locals, are we?" Sarah said, grabbing her towel.

"Just fondly remembering my dream from last night. Aloysius and I were at a ball and dancing. He was so dreamy - oh and you were there, but you were looking around, holding onto that pendant. Kind of like you're doing now."

"Oh, um - funny," Sarah said, dropping the pendant. As it hit her skin, she could hear a whisper in her head but couldn't make out the words. A pounding on the door startled them.

"Ladies, your breakfast is ready," a woman was shouting. "Come on down and eat it before the losers down in the pub scarf it all down."

"Guard my toast, dear lady," Sarah saluted Stacy. "I have a date with a hot shower."

Downstairs, Stacy looked around as she ate her breakfast. The woman who'd been shouting at them turned out to be a large red haired woman with a ready smile. Stacy held out a hand and introduced herself. Sarah had come down and was busily eating eggs, chatting with Martin about their trip.

"Hi, I'm Stacy - your brother met us last night. Could you tell me when the library opens?"

"Maureen O'Bloom's the name - Martin's sister if ye must know. We've been running this place for nigh on forty years now. You're one of those Americans aren't ye? The ones that wrote about our castle?"

"Well yes, I wrote a book - a lot of the research wasn't verified. My friend Sarah came across some old books. I'd like to learn more about the town though. The castle. And maybe a few of the locals." She glanced around and Maureen smiled.

"If by local, you mean my boy Aloysius, he's sure to be here in a few minutes. I saw him off shining the limo for you. Martin doesn't like him working for the hotel, but it's good money and he seems to like it well enough."

"He's very nice." Maureen saw the pendant around Stacy's throat and made the sign of the cross. Stacy gave her a strange look and the older woman shrugged.

"I see ye'll be protected going in, but if ye need us - for any reason, ye be sure to call."

"Maureen, what exactly is this curse that has everyone so nervous." Maureen looked around and turned back to Stacy just as Sarah walked up to them.

"We don't talk about it here, but if ye go to the library and talk to Mr. Stevens the reference librarian and tell him I sent ye, there is some information there. I'll tell my boy to wait for you outside the library. He can take you up to the castle in say - an hour or so? You can always come back if you need more time."

The girls thanked her and made their way to the small library. Sarah had the strangest feeling they were being followed but shrugged it off quickly. Becoming paranoid wasn't logical when there wasn't a threat to fight against. She took a last look around her then followed Stacy, not noticing the small figure following behind them. Entering the library they saw an old, bald man studying a large book.

"May I help you ladies?" he asked pleasantly.

"Mr. Stevens? I'm Stacy Zimmerman and this is Sarah Williams. We're researching the town and Ms. O'Bloom said you could help us." He noticed the pendants around their necks and paled.

"Um, of course - this way to the reference area. I think you'll find what you're looking for there. Call me if you have any questions."

_**JSJSJS**_

Jareth paced his study, swearing under his breath. Hoggle should have reported to him by now. He spun a crystal into view again and was furious to see that he couldn't conjure up his Sarah. Something was blocking him. Something magical. What mischief could she be in now? He'd tried to enter her dream again last night but he'd been blocked by the specter of a large falcon.

It seemed to be protecting her, so he hadn't fought it, but he was frustrated. Had she put some spell in place to keep him from her? How had she known to do so, and did she hate him that much? He thought back on her kiss and closed his eyes, savoring the memory. She had responded to his touch as if she had craved him as much as he did her. No, she could not hate him, not when her true self had responded to his kiss during her dream. He hadn't slept all night, poring over old texts, trying to find a way to reach her. The magic protecting Castle Blogmore was strong and ancient, older than Jareth himself. He could not defeat it, and now he could not reach her in dreams.

He called out to Hoggle again, and anxiously waited for a reply. Sarah's time was running out and he had no way to save her. He came across yet another book and paused. This - this he could use. If she felt for him one ounce of what he felt for her - there was a way around the Fae protections in place. Otherwise he would storm the castle in full battle armor and die to protect her from all who may harm her. She had to know how he felt, she had to feel it for him - or it was all for nothing.

_**JSJSJS**_

Sarah sat in a corner of the room, on the floor, reading from an old book, lost in the legends of the town Blogmore. She heard the whisper again, louder this time.

"Your mirror, Sarah - use your mirror." Glancing to make sure Stacy was off looking for more books to study, Sarah pulled out her compact and opened it.

"Hoggle? Is that you?" The old dwarf came into focus and glared at her. He seemed to be outside a building that looked suspiciously like the library. "Are you the one following me?"

"It's about time you answered, I've been calling for the last hour." Sarah smirked.

"Sorry, I was in the shower and had to get dressed. You wouldn't want to catch me indecent would you?" Hoggle almost blushed but still glared at the girl.

"Have you had any dreams about the castle?"

"Uh yeah, a couple."

"And there was a man there, with dark hair and he keeps calling you someone else's name," Hoggle continued. Sarah glared.

"How do you know that? Did Jareth send me nightmares?" Hoggle sighed heavily.

"No, he did not - Jareth has been trying to stop the man from reaching you. He's - well, he's worried about you and so am I."

"Why would he worry about me? And who is the man in my dreams?" Sarah remembered kissing Jareth and turned bright red. That was real? He'd really kissed her? And she'd kissed him back like some love starved teenager, and she knew that she would have done so much more if the dream had continued. Was he watching her now in some damned crystal? Was he going to come into another dream? And more importantly, why hadn't he come back to finish what he started last night? He hadn't been in that second dream, she'd been alone with that - man in the ballroom. Her thoughts tumbled over each other and she almost didn't hear Hoggle's next question.

"Are you still gonna go to that castle?" She nodded, staring at him through the little mirror, doubts clouding her expression. Why was Hoggle talking about Jareth as if they were friends?

"He's been trying to reach you through your dreams but he's blocked. But you did see him the first time?"

At her nod, he shook his head then noticed her pendant. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh this? The innkeeper gave one to me and Stacy - to keep us safe." Hoggle groaned. Damn Fae magic was everywhere but it never did what it was supposed to do when you wanted it to do it.

"Blast it, that's why he can't reach yer dreams. Sarah - that necklace is a good thing, most of the time but you should only wear it when you need it."

"What do you mean - everyone here keeps tip toeing around some sort of curse but nobody wants to tell me anything. I'm starting to think Jareth has more to do with this than just observing me in my dreams."

"He does, but not the way you think. Um, just don't believe everything you read. He's sent me to watch over you, to keep you safe."

"Why?" Sarah wanted to know, "and why couldn't he come himself? Does he hate me that much?"

"No you stupid girl, he most certainly does not. He sent me remember?" He looked around then seemed to make a decision, coming through the mirror and appearing next to her. "Sarah, no matter what happens in that castle, you have to believe what I'm about to tell you. Can you do that?"

"Hoggle, you're scaring me." Sarah's eyes had grown wide, Hoggle had been rude to her before, but had never seemed so serious about anything.

"Good - you should be scared. Jareth is not the enemy, and it's not my place to tell you any more on that subject. Just that if you don't believe it, then you won't be alive long enough to argue the matter."

"Is Stacy in danger too?" Sarah asked then turned to the sound of a scream. Stacy was in the room staring at them, just before she fainted.

"She's a bit emotional," Hoggle commented. Sarah just glared at Hoggle and ran over to Stacy to try to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

Stacy woke up slowly and smiled when she saw Sarah leaning over her, worry in her dark green eyes. She let Sarah help her sit up and took a deep breath to clear her head.

"Oh Sarah, I had the weirdest dream. You were talking to a troll," she said and Hoggle's voice cut into her words, insulted.

"Troll! I'll have you know I ain't no troll, missy," he said bitterly. Stacy looked at Hoggle and jumped up, backing away from them. She grabbed a heavy book and held it up like she'd squash Hoggle and Sarah held up her hand trying to get her attention.

"Stacy, calm down, I can explain," Sarah said reaching for her friend.

"What is that?" Stacy pointed at Hoggle who folded his arms and huffed.

"Rude child, would serve you right if the vampire drained you dry," he said gruffly. Sarah turned toward him in shock.

"Vampire - you mean there are real vampires?" Hoggle sighed in disbelief. He was really getting too old for this.

"You ran a magical Labyrinth to save your brother, and danced with a Goblin King but you can't believe in vampires?"

"How do you know I danced with him? What has he been saying about me anyway? And why are you so friendly with him all of a sudden?"

"I'm not friendly with him, Sarah. He's the king and when he wants something, he finds a way to get it."

"Are you saying he wants something from me? Is he nearby? You don't happen to have another peach handy do you?"

"Now Sarah, that is very unfair," Hoggle said wearily. "You knows I am your friend - I'm just saying that Jareth did some things, some _**stupid** _things. But he did them for the right reasons."

"Wait a minute - you know him?" Stacy asked Sarah who turned and shrugged. Stacy sat on the floor staring at Hoggle and breathing hard.

"Stacy, I have some things to tell you - about how I know so much about Fae magic," Sarah said gently. She turned to Hoggle.

"Then my friend here will explain all about vampires and just how Jareth is involved in my life once again."

"Jareth?" Stacy asked, still stunned. Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose and moaned to herself. Hoggle almost laughed as he'd seen Jareth do the same thing when thinking about Sarah. He hated to admit it, but the two of them were made for each other. Sarah sat down on the floor with Stacy and tried to decide how to begin.

"Let's begin at the beginning. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby."

_**JSJSJS**_

The car ride up to the castle was silent. Hoggle had given them a book about the history of the castle and had to go back to the Goblin Kingdom. He explained that he needed to let Jareth know what was happening since the king could not see Sarah. Sarah thought about it for a moment, then hugged Hoggle.

"Here now, none of that - just read the book when you can and you'll learn some more about Lord Blogmore. Jareth won't be able to talk with you as long as yer under Fae protection."

"Tell him that when he wants to talk with me, I'll take off the necklace."

"It's too late for that now - yer protected just the same once you enter the castle. There's Fae magic guarding it so he still won't be able to get to you." He saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes and hid a smile.

"Don't you worry, Sarah, when have you known Jareth to give up on something he wants?" With a wave and a small smile, he disappeared back to the Goblin City. Part of Sarah wished she could have gone with him.

Sarah had been thinking about that conversation for the last few miles, and didn't want to think anymore. She turned to Stacy, who hadn't spoken the entire time.

"Stacy, are you all right?" Sarah asked. Stacy just stared ahead of her and didn't look at Sarah.

"Stacy, please. It's not like I could tell anyone, who would have believed me?" Stacy glared at her friend and held back tears.

"I would have believed you, did you ever think to consider that? What else haven't you told me?"

"Stacy, there are parts of my past that I haven't worked through and how can I talk to you about them if I don't even know how I feel?" She sat scrunched down in her seat, glaring at the floor. "Stupid Goblin King and his stupid kiss."

"Wait - he kissed you?" Stacy sat up and looked at Sarah with a wicked grin. "You _**know**_, I'm still pretty mad at you, but you could possibly make it up to me by giving me details. Long, slow details. What was he wearing? Or was he wearing anything at all?"

Sarah stared at her in shock then started laughing. "You are certifiably insane, you do realize that don't you? We're about to go into a cursed castle with a possible vampire roaming the halls and you want to know about a kiss I got in my dream?"

"I'm a writer, we live vicariously through others," Stacy giggled. Sarah smiled back and noticed the castle was suddenly there before them.

"Well, this is it - let's go to our room and read about our vampire," Sarah said, holding the book close to her.

They entered the hotel and immediately saw an old man with slicked back black hair and weaselly dark eyes approach.

"Ladies, welcome. I am Carl Smithers, manager for this establishment. Welcome to Castle Blogmore." He turned towards Aloysius.

"Take the ladies luggage up to room seventeen." Aloysius glared but swiftly took the luggage upstairs. Carl turned to them smiling.

"We do hope your stay is pleasant. There will be a manager's reception this evening at seven, please come down and join us for some light refreshments and music."

He reached for Stacy's hand and she pulled it back.

"Sorry, got some sort of static electricity there," she said. "I think we're going to go up to our room and relax. Right Sarah?" Sarah noticed the look on Stacy's face and nodded.

"Right, lots of research to sort through on this trip. We should probably make some plans."

"Ladies, please. Don't spend too much time on work. There are plenty of - other activities planned for the guests and I'd hate for you to miss out on anything." He'd moved closer to Sarah who tried to smile. Stacy pulled her away from him and up the stairs.

"Nice meeting you, see you at seven," she called back as the two made their escape. Carl watched them in grim satisfaction. The master would be well pleased with these two, he could feel the nervous energy they were shedding. The master loved the taste of nervous. It led to panic which of course led to passion. And if Carl was lucky, he'd be able to play a bit with them before they met their fate. Humming a tune to himself, he walked back to his office and started planning his fantasies.

Up in room seventeen, Stacy was talking quietly with Aloysius. Sarah wandered over to the large window seat to give them a few moments of privacy. She pulled out the book and started to read.

"You met Mr. Smithers then - what did you think?" he was saying.

"He's a slimy worm from what I can tell," she answered and he chuckled slightly. "Thank you for bringing up the luggage."

"Well it's my job," he said as her face fell. "But if I could, I'd gladly follow you around, waiting for your next command." Sarah rolled her eyes from her perch at the window but said nothing. Let the youngsters have their fun, she smirked. She continued reading.

_Castle Blogmore was once the center of art and music for the area. Said to be built in 1500 by the Fae kingdom, the stone walls were said to guard an ancient relic. The tablet of Lough Argyle, pulled from the middle of the lake itself was said to be within the walls. _

Sarah bit her lip, she'd read about the tablet in other books and Stacy had put it in her novel. But they'd had no idea what it did or where it came from. Stacy had stood on tiptoe to kiss Aloysius goodbye and softly closed the door, smiling to herself. Sarah forced herself to read and not tease her friend.

_The tablet had many supposed gifts, but the one most came to seek it for was the power to steal a person's dreams. It was said that if you owned a man's dreams, you owned his soul. And once that happened, you had a slave for eternity. Many brave knights attacked the castle to find the tablet, but none succeeded. Until one night in 1880, the young Lord Blogmore, Percivus O'Bloom, came across what he thought was the relic. The O'Blooms had long bragged to the townfolk that they were Fae royalty and most thought them quite mad. Still, they had much wealth and treated the townspeople well._

Wait a minute, the O'Blooms owed the pub in town, Sarah thought to herself.

_O'Bloom hid the relic, so the story goes, in his room. He prepared himself to be wed to a local girl, Meredith Stillwell. What he didn't know was that the relic was protected by Fae magic, powerful magic that would destroy anyone who stole the tablet. Each night that Blogmore had it in his possession, he changed a bit more. People noted his hair growing darker, his teeth growing slightly pointed. He'd talk to someone no one could see._

_The night of the wedding, Meredith Stillwell went to prepare, walking up the elaborate staircase at the front of the castle to her rooms. She turned and blew a kiss to the many who had come for the ceremony and walked slowly down the corridor to her chambers. Soon after, there was a loud scream coming from her room and men burst open her door to see blood splattered on every surface, in every crack of mortar. And as for Meredith, she was never seen again. _

_Lord Blogmore went insane that night and screamed of a demon who had taken his Meredith. But his hands were covered in blood and the town found its own way to punish him. They could not kill him as he was nobility, but they found a fitting end to their wayward lord._

_It is said that even now, Lord Blogmore searches the hallways of his castle, searching for his Meredith. Over the years, stories have come up of missing women and blood stained rooms, but no tangible proof of these women even existing have been found._

The next page had a portrait of Meredith Stillwell and Sarah dropped the book. The picture looked exactly like Sarah.

_**JSJSJS**_

__"Do you understand what you must do?" Lord Blogmore said to his assistant. The other man nodded briefly.

"Yes sir, I am to bring the women to you for questioning."

"Good, good. You may go now and I trust you will not fail me," the vampire said.

"No sir," Aloysius said, in a trance. "I will not fail you."


	6. Chapter 6

Deep within the Goblin King's castle a hushed discussion was being held. Jareth was surrounded by crystals and bits of starlight he'd - acquired - from his mother's garden. She'd never miss it. He hoped.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Hoggle asked Jareth. Jareth read the passage again, trying to get the translation correct, wire rimmed glasses perched on his regal nose.

"No, but it must. Get me the ram's blood and two chicken feathers," he commanded with a wave of his hand.

"What for?" Hoggle asked. Jareth looked up from the book, exasperated.

"I'm making myself a damned drink. It's for the spell you little scab," he spat out.

"Now, now - no need to be uppity. You pulled her into our world, it's not my fault if you didn't think to keep her safe." Jareth looked up to glare at Hoggle with barely concealed fury.

"Hogwork, I tolerate you because on rare occasions I have use of your obedience. But there's a bog calling your name if you continue to defy me."

"Fine, fine, let me get the voodoo supplies," Hoggle sniped.

"They are not - oh never mind, just do as you're told, you hideous headache." As the dwarf left Jareth's library, the king closed his eyes and let a shudder go through him.

"Please let her be safe until I find my way to her, please don't let me be too late."

_**JSJSJSJ**_

Sarah stared down at the book as if it was a hideous snake. Stacy walked up to her waving a hand in front of Sarah's face. Sarah's eyes glazed over and she heard a voice calling her name, no - it was calling another name. _Meredith_. Was she Meredith? No, she was someone else, but who? What was her name? Everything seemed so hazy suddenly and she felt dizzy. Sarah's pendant started to burn and a voice was urging her to remove it. She went to reach for it and was startled to see Stacy in front of her, shaking her out of her stupor.

"What is wrong with you?" Stacy asked, reaching for the book. She glanced at the portrait and shook her head. "She's pretty - who is she?"

"Um, who does she look like?" Sarah wanted to know. Stacy didn't answer. Frowning, Sarah looked at the portrait again and was surprised to see the woman looked nothing like her now. Meredith had bright red hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked a bit like Maureen O'Bloom. Sarah stared, not understanding as Stacy tilted her head to study the portrait better.

"Aloysius' mom maybe? There's a slight resemblance." Stacy quickly read the passage Sarah had been studying and looked at her friend in mild surprise.

"The tablet was real? What do you think happened to it?"

"I don't know, this is one of Jareth's books and nothing is ever what it seems with him."

"You kind of like this guy don't you?" Stacy asked and Sarah blushed as she started to unpack her suitcase.

"What? No, I don't like him. He's self centered and arrogant and never listens to anything but his own superior voice." **_And you love that voice Sarah_**, a little echo in her head breathed. **_You love quite a few things about him__._**

"Anything you say, listen - do you think there's any chance that this guy killed Meredith?" Stacy asked staring at the portrait.

"Lord Blogmore? I don't know. If he's part of the O'Bloom family and that family really was Fae, then would he have become a vampire? I don't even think that's possible. And Martin gave us these necklaces that apparently have Fae protection. So that gets me thinking about the O'Blooms and their part in all of this."

Stacy gave her a questioning look then her eyes grew wide. "Aloysius is Fae? I have to sit down."

"We don't know that, Stacy, some myths are just that. But I admit that things are a little weird around here. I got the feeling we're being watched and I don't like it. Especially since Jareth can't see us."

"But that was Hoggle, wasn't it?" Stacy asked, as she got up and started to unpack her suitcase.

"Not in my dreams, I think it was Lord Blogmore." She told her friend about her dreams, skimming over the kissing part. And the fact that Jareth had told her that she was his. She really didn't want to think about that. At all. Stacy thought about it then snapped her fingers.

"We could just leave, right? Go to another part of Ireland - I could tell my publisher that there isn't any new information here."

"I don't think that will work Stacy, something brought us here. And the one thing I know about Fae is once they have a goal in mind, it is very hard to distract them. Whatever is calling the shots here would just have someone follow us anyway. It's better to face them here, where we can get information on Blogmore. Besides, there is some sort of protection here, we should find out why. What time is it?"

"Um, six thirty," her friend answered, checking her watch. Sarah nodded.

"Good, I think we will go to that reception tonight at least for a few minutes. We need to find some sort of map to this place, figure out which rooms were originally Blogmore's and Meredith's. Then while everyone is downstairs, we can take a look around."

"Break into someone's room? Is that a good idea?"

"Stacy there is a mind controlling vampire wandering around trying to mess with my head. I've had one experience like that in my life already," she said, lingering on that damned peach, "and I'm in no mood for a repeat performance. Especially not with someone who probably wants to suck all of my blood out and splatter it across the room."

"Um, ew - nice image there, Williams," Stacy gagged. Sarah smirked.

"Sorry, I don't like it when someone tries to control me." _**Unless he's wearing tight pants and an evil grin, **_the little voice taunted.

Sarah groaned. Why couldn't she just learn to live a nice boring life somewhere? She changed into a simple green cotton dress and heels, touching up her makeup.

"Fine, let's get ready for the reception. Just keep that Smithers guy away from me, he's creepy." Stacy paused then gave Sarah a worried look.

"About Aloysius," she said and Sarah grinned at the flustered look on Stacy's face.

"Listen, if they gave us protective amulets and seem to be watching over us, I'd say that was a good thing. And we need all the help we can get, don't you think?"

Stacy nodded slowly, putting on a fresh dress for the reception. She ran a brush through her hair and smiled, remembering the brief kiss with Aloysius.

"Besides," Sarah said, her grin growing wider, "I think you have a bit of a crush on our driver, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oh great, when you start spouting French I know it's gonna be a long evening," Stacy grumbled. But she didn't contradict Sarah's question. "I'll admit I may like him if you admit you like your Goblin King."

"You play hard ball don't you?" Sarah asked, as they left their room.

"I play to win," Stacy laughed.

Downstairs, music was playing and they could see other guests wandering around with drinks in their hands. Stacy and Sarah smiled at people and each took a glass of wine to settle their nerves.

"Ladies, so good of you to come," Carl said, gliding up to them. Stacy almost gagged on her drink but Sarah thumped her on the back.

"Go down the wrong way?" Sarah asked. Stacy glared at her.

"I was just surprised," she answered before turning to their host. "Mr. Smithers, good to see you again."

"Come now ladies, it's Carl - I insist." Stacy swallowed before answering.

"Carl - I'm simply fascinated with my research of the castle so far, but it's so huge. Is there a map of it anywhere? I can't keep the rooms straight in my head."

"I'm certain the libary here would have what you need, but let's not talk of work. Tonight we socialize. Perhaps one of you lovely ladies would care to dance?"

"I believe Miss Zimmerman promised me the first dance," Aloysius said, taking Stacy's hand. Gratefully, she swirled away into his arms. Sarah was going to kill her for this one.

"I guess that leaves me and you," Carl grinned, showing ugly, sharp teeth. He went to reach for her when he was interrupted by a crisp British accent.

"Actually, I believe the lady has already promised the first dance to me, haven't you Precious?" Sarah looked at the man in shock and took his hand, her eyes never leaving his.

"Jareth?" her voice came out a soft sigh and he pulled her close to his body, so close that she thought she'd die from his touch.

"Hello Sarah mine," he purred as they found their way to the dance floor.


	7. Chapter 7

In his lair, Blogmore conjured a crystal and saw Aloysius dancing with Stacy. The half Fae boy was so easy to manipulate, the fact that he was an O'Bloom was the only reason Aloysius could enter the castle with the protection spells in place. Just as his lovely cousin had last year. He thought about Samantha and smiled. She'd been such a fighter when she was first brought to him, so much fire and magic to drain. Now she was complacent enough, where none of her kin could find her. But the promise of keeping her alive let him control Aloysius. The fool boy thought he was getting closer to learning where his cousin was. He had no clue that Blogmore was using him to find more - pets to feed him, give him strength to continue his search.

He glanced over at the half dressed woman lying weakly on his bed. She had been amusing, but his taste for her was dimming. He would get Stevens to remove her before the night was over. He had a feeling that his bed would be quite full with two new lovelies to touch. He licked his lips, both of the Americans were lovely and deserved special attention. Both of them, amazingly had Fae magic near them. He sent a mental message to his servant, commanding him to bring him Stacy. He would go for Sarah himself, when he had his fill of the writer's magic.

Stevens had told him that Sarah Williams was the special pet of the Goblin King so it would be a pleasure breaking her. Jareth had been a thorn in his side for centuries. He thought about how Sarah would be defiant, then wild, then slowly she would bend to his will, letting him drain every bit of magic from her soul. She was so spirited, he would have her now if not for that pendant. He had almost had her remove it earlier but the girl had been shaken out of his thrall. He was too weary to try again, the spirits in the castle would know if he was that obvious. He must be patient and move cautiously if he was to learn where Meredith was. She had been stolen from him by the Fae and he would kill them all to find her.

He pondered Stacy Zimmerman. He had no knowledge of why she was Fae touched, but it was strong within her. Almost as if someone had bound her soul to the Fae world before she was born. It was very strong in the girl and the funniest thing was that she had no idea of her latent powers. Draining them from her would be delicious as it would be new and untouched. He'd have the pure unaltered magic from her soul, free from the wear of spells or incantations. His mouth watered at the power he would soon be feasting on and he looked longingly at the portrait of his dear Meredith.

They were hiding her from him, but he would find her. Even if he had to destroy the entire Fae realm to do it.

_**JSJSJS**_

Sarah swayed with Jareth, looking deeply into his eyes. She never thought she'd see him again, she never thought she'd wanted to see him again. He stared down at her as if he wanted to devour her, and she didn't think she'd mind.

"You're here, Hoggle said you could not be here," she stammered. He smiled sadly.

"I'm only here for an hour, love. The spell will pull me back to the Under Ground then." He spun her around the dance floor, watching the changing expressions on her face. Sarah somehow found her voice.

"Spell?" All right it was one word, but she still managed to say it, didn't she?

"The castle is under Fae protection. I cannot physically remain, just as Blogmore cannot leave." Jareth said Blogmore's name as if it sickened him.

"He's a vampire? A real live vampire?" Sarah asked, not wanting to believe. Jareth gave a small grin.

"He hasn't been a real live anything for quite some time. But he's not a vampire, not technically. He was born Fae and became corrupted by the tablet. He turned on his people for the promise of an army that could not die. I trust you read the book Hogmore gave you?"

"Well some of it. Why are you here?" The question seemed to startle him and his face froze abruptly.

"You are here. And you are mine. Did you forget your dream?" His hands wandered again, stroking her back, pulling her into his hypnotic movements.

"And just when did I become yours?" Sarah asked, narrowing her eyes. Jareth glared at her angrily then pulled her body into his, his lips possessing hers in a dangerous wave of passion. His tongue, quickly finding its way past her parted lips, took possession of her mouth, groaning as her hands caressed his back, moving lower. His kiss was fierce and wild, silently commanding her to comply. She moved to push him away but he only held her more tightly, running his hands over her back, pulling her closer to his cool flesh. He felt her body shiver and knew he had her exactly where he wanted her. He just needed to get her to admit it.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, breaking free from his kiss. "Why do you delight in making me suffer?"

"I suffer gladly knowing that you are the answer to every wish I've ever thought to make," he whispered, letting his hands roam her body. He was seducing her on the dance floor and she couldn't stop him. Truth be told, she didn't want to stop him. The thought made her weak and she leaned into his touch, letting him hold her up as he ravished her in front of the other guests.

"You've never once come back for me," she hissed, trying to get away from him. "You've never once owned up to breaking my heart, breaking my faith."

"Sarah, you banished me and my fool pride believed it. But you feel something for me - I can taste it on your lips, on your flesh. Your body is overflowing with love and need - and it tastes like heaven." His tongue reached out to taste hers and she was lost. She moaned into his mouth and he took his advantage to bite her lower lip gently then pepper open mouthed kisses down her throat, to the curve of her shoulder. She sighed as his teeth scraped along her throat, sending waves of pleasure through her body. He pulled back slowly and was gratified to see she was speechless.

"Why have you decided this now, when I'm finally getting over you?" her eyes filled with tears and his heart broke all over again.

"You have always been mine, Sarah. Mine to protect, mine to command, mine to worship. If you didn't feel anything for me, the spell I used would not have worked. Do not think me a patient man, you will be my queen when this is all over. I have not come all this way to be rejected again." Something caught his eye and he moved away from her to walk towards the veranda and she followed him, furious.

"And where do you think you are going?" Sarah asked, amazed. "You can't just come storming back into my life and announce that I'm yours. It doesn't work that way. I have rights, I have feelings."

"Sarah, you can argue your case as you wish. I'm simply stating facts. I've waited far too long to claim you and claimed you shall be - but first we must stop this menace from breaking free from the castle. He is quite mad and the Fae bindings in place are fraying. Too many lives have been lost to this monster and we must put a stop to it."

He pointed to Aloysius leading Stacy away.

"So the man's walking with Stacy," Sarah said sarcastically. Jareth bent to pick something up - it was Stacy's pendant.

"And she no longer wears her protection," he said holding up the necklace. He started to follow the two into the darkness, Sarah running in heels, swearing under her breath.

"It must have fallen off," Sarah said, struggling to keep up with him. He was pretty fast when he wanted to be, she thought wryly. And too slow when she wanted him to be fast.

"Look at them," he ordered. She did, frowning then gasped. They were walking slowly, not looking around them - staring straight into the night. Almost like they were in a trance.

"What's wrong with them?" Sarah said. "Stacy!" Jareth grabbed her arm.

"No, you cannot call to her, Blogmore has them in a thrall. We must follow them and see where the beast's lair is," he said. "I have so little time left before I must go. We must hurry."

"Go? Why? I thought that spell worked."

"Sarah, I am Fae and there is protection here. There was only one way I could be here - to use a sort l'âme soeur. Once my time runs out, I will be pulled back into the Under Ground."

She thought frantically over her college French but the words eluded her. She'd think about it later.

"Come, stay close to me and whatever happens," Jareth said, pausing for a moment. He spun her into his arms and kissed her as if he'd never have the chance again. Pulling away he glared at her.

"Remember that, Sarah." Running after the enthralled couple, Jareth and Sarah followed them through a side door that had not been visible from the veranda. Sarah's mind was a jumble of denial and longing, what was that spell he had done? She almost remembered the translation, but she had to focus on Stacy. Suddenly, they heard a scream and Jareth gripped Sarah's hand.

"It's starting, we must hurry."

Just as they went through the door, Sarah noticed Jareth started to fade.

"What's happening to you?" Sarah was suddenly afraid. He glanced down and frowned.

"I don't have long here, Sarah - whatever happens you must not take that pendant off." Sarah was shaking her head.

"But you won't be able to see me," she argued. He ran a hand through his hair roughly.

"Woman, do as you are told. I must keep you safe if you are to be my queen. Come now, let us find your friends." And he was off again, running down a hallway. That's when she realized the spell's name. Tears came to her eyes and she pushed them away, not wanting to believe.

He had done sort l'âme soeur, a soul mate spell.


	8. Chapter 8

_Stacy looked around the room in horrified silence. One minute she'd been laughing with Aloysius and now she was lying on a bed, her hands bound to the ornate headboard. She noticed her pendant was missing. Had she taken it off and just not remembered? Taking a deep breath, she tried to think. She had to get out of there, had to find Sarah and make sure she was all right. She'd been dancing with a blond man who seemed to worship Sarah. Could that have been her Goblin King? She struggled to free herself and heard a low laugh. Aloysius? Where was he? She looked around madly, not seeing him anywhere._

_"Your escort is currently otherwise engaged," a voice came out of the darkness. "I'm afraid it is just us - for now. And you are going to tell us just how you know of the tablet and who you really are."_

_"I'm just Stacy, I'm just a writer - I don't know anything about the tablet. It was just a story." She was babbling, trying to get her head around the situation she was in. Where was Sarah? Why was this happening?_

_"No, you are much more - I can feel the power within you. And I will drain it from your body slowly. We will enjoy feeling your fear, your passion drain away into our essence."_

_"You don't know what you're saying. Please let me go, I don't know anything."_

_"You know of the tablet. You know of the curse. And you have Fae magic flowing within you, like a river of molten power. I will have this power as my own and use it to break free from this prison. I'm so close, so very close. The cursed son of the High King thought to trap me here, and he will be one of the first to be destroyed. Jareth will beg for his life and I will laugh as his soul burns." _

_"Jareth? The Goblin King?" Stacy was suddenly afraid for Sarah. Her friend loved Jareth, even if she wouldn't admit it. She was in just as much danger as Stacy. Maybe more so._

_Looking out into the candle lit room, she saw him staring at her hungrily. A dark haired man coming toward her, a twisted smile on his face. He was holding a long silver knife, the metal gleaming in the glow of the many red candles scattered across the dark room. He licked the blade and she was disgusted to see blood drip from his mouth, down his chin._

_"They took her from me, and they locked me away behind the walls. To starve to death for killing my Meredith, they would not believe her sacrifice. But I cannot die, my soul is too strong and my thirst for vengence too strong. You must tell me where the tablet is - where they have hidden it. I must continue building my army, free the ones I changed centuries ago. And then you will die."_

_As he leaned over her, the tip of the bloodied blade dipped to the front of her dress and slowly cut through the thin fabric. She tried to kick and was rewarded by a cruel slap across her face. The blade tore through the front of her dress, baring her lacy red bra to his gaze. He smiled and bent down to kiss one breast above the lacy restraint of the bra. She bit back a sob and called for help._

_"No one can hear you, my dear. Scream all you want - we love the sound of screams."_

_"We?" Stacy jerked her head around to see if anyone else was in the room. The man bowed to her, running a long finger over the racing pulse in her throat._

_"It is so good of you to join us, Stacy Zimmerman. Lord Ruhl and I were just discussing how to acquaint ourselves with you and you came so willingly," he said, smiling into her terrified eyes._

_"Lord - Ruhl?" Stacy gasped hesitantly. Looking into his eyes, the man seemed to change. His hair grew grey, his eyes flaming red and his teeth. Oh god, Stacy moaned, his teeth were becoming long and sharp._

_"Lord Ruhl at your service, miss," the possessed Fae hissed, and bent toward her unprotected throat. Stacy closed her eyes and screamed._

**_JSJSJS_**

"Jareth, we need to talk," Sarah said but Jareth was walking too fast. She swore again under her breath and tried to remember the details of that spell. Stacy had told her about it once. If the object of the spell didn't declare their love within an hour's time - they would never see the spell's caster again. Damn the man, how could he do this to her? He must have known this was the last time they'd see each other. _It doesn't have to be_, a little voice in her head told her.

"We must hurry if we are to stop Ruhl from destroying your friend Stacy, she is more than she realizes."

"But the spell you did - it was a soul mate spell." She was in tears, why was he doing this now? _He loves you, idiot, _the little voice in her head screamed, but she would not hear it. Her heart felt as though it was being pulled from her body and she didn't trust her own emotions.

"Good, you recognize the words. I feared you were letting your French get rusty." He kept walking, ignoring her attempts to grab his arm. His somewhat fading arm. She bit back a sob of fear and kept trying to get him to talk to her. He was only here to rescue his precious tablet and this was the only way he could do it. But the spell would not work if she didn't love him. She thrust the thought away, it was not real. Her sanity was not intact enough tonight to believe in fairy tales.

"Jareth, wait up," Sarah called, trying to catch up with him. Suddenly he stopped and she ran into him, almost falling to the floor. She vaguely was aware of a large oak door built into the stone wall.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, annoyed. He held a finger to his lips and pointed. There were two large creatures guarding the door.

"What are those?" Sarah asked, not tearing her eyes from the two fanged giants.

"They were men once - human. They sold their souls to Lord Ruhl. He's the evil that lives within the castle walls - the one who corrupted Blogmore. Ruhl's soul was trapped within the tablet eons ago and the tablet was thrown into the center of an Irish lake by the son of the Fae High King. In the year 1500 it was found and brought here to be part of the castle's foundation."

"The son of - um Jareth, anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Um, no - not yet - we have to get those beasts out of our way."

"So how do we get them to move out of our way?"

"A distraction, I would imagine. Once I do, you must go in and rescue Stacy. Your pendant will protect you from harm, but you must hurry," he sighed. She glared at him.

"Well," she ordered. "Distract."

He bowed, "As you command, my queen." He jumped from her side and called out to the guards. Instantly they were running toward him, swords drawn. He punched one of the guards and grabbed his sword, slashing at the other beast. The first one roared and got up from the ground. Sarah didn't wait to see the fight. Jareth was magical after all. She ran into the chamber and grabbed an iron candlestick from a nearby table, strking the man standing over Stacy.

"Come on, we're getting out of here," Sarah cried, untying her. They ran out of the room quickly.

"Jareth, I have her - we can go. Jareth?" Sarah looked around and her heart froze.

Jareth was lying in a pool of blood, fading in and out from her sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah stood there, stunned as Jareth didn't move, barely breathed. His body seemed to shimmer in the dark hallway and he faded a bit more from view. How long? How long did he have left before he'd be pulled away from her forever? He'd go back and the Underground would heal him. It had to, the world wasn't right without a Goblin King. Her heart was breaking at the sight of him lying there. Why couldn't she go to him? She was so lost in her fear that she didn't notice a woman walking towards them, clothed in a pale blue robe. The woman said nothing, but Stacy noticed her and stared. The woman held up a finger to her lips, the robe covering the rest of her face.

"Jareth? Are you all right?" Sarah asked, feeling like her world was spinning away from her. What had happened to him? He was the Goblin King, he was invincible.

They could hear Lord Blogmore or was it still Ruhl? He was getting up from his place on the floor and he was angry. The winds outside the castle howled and the woman looked at the door where the lord was headed. She frowned, shaking her head slowly.

"You will both pay dearly for your defiance," the Fae lord screamed, coming closer to them. His movements were jerky, pained, but he was coming closer. Stacy pulled on Sarah's arm, staring at the strange woman who seemed so calm. Another woman appeared, long black hair and blazing green eyes. Stacy would not believe who she was seeing. It was as if her grandmother were young again, and in front of her. She couldn't face this, not now.

"Sarah, we have to get him out of here, now." Stacy tried to get Sarah to understand, but Sarah was lost to everything but the pain on Jareth's pale face.

"Jareth? So help me if this is another one of your tricks," Sarah said tearfully, but she knew the truth. He was dying, and there wasn't anything she could do. What difference did her feelings make now, when it was late to tell him?

"Sarah, snap out of it, we have to get out of here." She ran to Jareth and looked him overwhile Sarah stood frozen to the floor, eyes wide in horror. Jareth groaned her name and that was all it took for her to run over to him, clutching his hand. His hand glowed, and so did hers. She tore off part of her dress and pressed it against his side. So much blood. His voice came softly, as if it was agony for him.

"I want you to promise me you will not take the pendant off," he rasped, clutching his side. "If you cannot admit you love me, at least let me know you remain safe."

"How can I promise that if you are gone? I - I need you," Sarah whispered. He smiled weakly, then groaned as blood seeped through her makeshift bandage.

"Sarah mine, it was not meant to be. I fear I was not the hero I wished to be for you," he gasped, clutching her hand.

"What is going on? You have magic, you can't be hurt, this isn't happening," Sarah cried, brushing bloodied hair from his face. He groaned and closed his eyes in pain. The woman floated to Jareth's other side and Sarah looked up, terrified.

"Who are you?" she asked, stunned. The woman smiled sadly lowering the cowl of her robe. Wild red hair fell over her shoulders and Sarah gasped. Meredith?

"I am one of the lost souls that guard the tablet, one of many who have died to keep it safe," she said.

"Why is he bleeding?" Stacy whispered, never taking her eyes off the other woman, the woman who looked so like Glory. The woman saw this and smiled encouragement.

"He's bleeding because right now, he is only Jareth, not the Goblin King." Sarah gave the woman a confused glance, as she held her king in her arms. The woman continued speaking, her Irish lilt like a warm breeze calming all around her.

"Part of the spell is giving up your magic for the hour - so that you cannot enchant your beloved," the woman said. "He came to you a man, nothing more."

"What are you saying? He's mortal now?" Sarah was speechless.

"Until the spell's time is run, he is." The woman looked sad, as if she would be losing a close friend. "He will die if you refuse him. Make your choice Sarah Williams," the woman in blue said, holding up a hand. The doorway to Lord Blogmore's room was suddenly swung shut as if by itself and Stacy looked at the door in surprise.

"Our powers can only hold the door shut for as long as it takes for the Goblin King to die - or to live. This is the bargain of a soul mate spell. Not even a place under Fae protection may interfere once the spell is cast, but time will not hold forever, not even for this decision. The sun will rise soon and a new day will begin. Make your choice, Sarah before it is made for you."

"He can go back to the Under Ground - they could help him," Sarah said, crying openly now. The black haired woman shook her head while Stacy looked at her in shock.

"No, once a soul mate spell is cast, there are only one of two outcomes. Either you choose for him to live with you for all eternity, or you condemn him to death. Now - we must tell you one last time, Sarah Williams. Follow your heart, has it not aided you before in the Labyrinth? Did you not save your brother out of love admitted?"

"But," Sarah was conflicted but looked down at Jareth, realizing she couldn't deny it anymore. The sound of something hitting the other side of the door made her jump.

"The iron in the candlestick has slowed Blogmore," the woman in blue said sadly. "But it will not keep him from you for long. Make your choice."

"I - choose," she stammered. Oh god what was she doing - she loved him and she was losing him. Her heart shattered and was made whole again finally coming home to live within him as he would live within her.

"I choose Jareth, I love him," she shouted as pounding came from the heavy oak door. She looked down at Jareth, laughing through her tears, no longer afraid of her feelings. "Do you hear me, you horrible man - I love you."

The light that captured their joined hands burst into a million colors and washed over them, filling them with a warmth of emotions. Sarah saw Jareth's very long life in her mind at such a high rate of speed it dizzied her. So much loneliness, so many horrible days and nights blurring in his memories. And then - towards the end - only Sarah, only his intense love for her, his pain as she left him so long ago. His pain as he could not go to her for so many years. The long hours he had spent trying to find the way back to her side. The risk he had taken, believing she could love him. She wept, knowing that he was seeing her hidden emotions brought to life for him and after a final blaze of light, all was calm.

She saw he was still weak, but breathing better. He smiled up at her, pulling her hand to his lips to gently kiss her palm.

"My brave queen," he sighed, gazing at her with so much love, her heart burst in her chest. The blue robed woman was speaking again, but Sarah barely heard her, so captivated by her Jareth's look of longing.

"We cannot interfere with Blogmore in his lair, it is part of the agreement. But as a final gift from the spell King Jareth cast out of his love for you, we can do this," the woman in blue said. Both women raised their hands and Jareth closed his eyes.

"Jareth?" Sarah cried, afraid again. Then she and Stacy blacked out just as the door swung open.

**_JSJSJ_**

Stacy woke up in her bed, in a fresh nightgown. She sat up, wondering if it had all been some sort of nightmare. Glancing over at the next bed, she saw Jareth and Sarah asleep holding onto each other as if they were afraid to let each other go. She smiled softly at that then remembered. Aloysius. Where was he now? Was he helping her, or betraying her?

She got out of bed and quickly got dressed, trying not to stare at Sarah's king. She could see why Sarah had taken so long to come to terms with her feelings. The man oozed sensuality even in sleep. He stretched, pulling Sarah into a tighter embrace and Stacy blushed. Whoever had sent them back here had not given those two back their clothes. Time to make a hasty retreat.

She wrote a quick note for them, telling them she was going into town to talk to the O'Blooms, then left the room as silently as she could. Moments later Sarah frowned, hearing the door shut. She stretched, then froze - shocked. There was someone in her bed, someone familiar. Someone naked.

_Jareth._

She looked up to see his eyes searching her face for an endless moment before his lips fell upon hers in a heated kiss so intense she would have melted into the bed had he not been holding her. His hands stroked her warm flesh, nails lightly gliding across her soft skin, making her shudder in need.

"You are mine," he said, biting her throat gently. She went to move away, not believing he was really here in her bed, where she had wished him for so long.

"You could have died. You risked death to come for me," she said, tears filling her eyes. He looked at her sternly.

"I was dead the moment you left me in the Escher room, my heart has ached for yours each moment since then, Sarah mine. If you would not have me, then there was no purpose in continuing the charade. You are mine," he repeated, pinning her hands above her head with one of his own as the other wandered her trapped body. He rose above her, glaring down into her startled eyes. "You have been mine in dreams for too long. I need to have you now, naked, writhing beneath me screaming my name. I will claim my victory, Sarah. The time of reckoning has arrived."

"You're still weak, you need rest," she told him. He kissed her again, long and slow, letting his free hand massage her breast wickedly. His tongue found no opposition as it entered her willing mouth. Sarah felt as though she was flying through clouds of fire, his cool skin against her heated flesh. She moaned loudly into his kiss, enflaming his senses, driving him further into madness. She was his, she had claimed him as her own and she was never leaving him again. His fingers wandered lower, a slow tortuous journey over her skin. He grinned as his hand hovered between her thighs, brushing lightly over her clit, making her squirm. He laughed, low and dangerously.

"You claimed me during a sort l'âme soeur, that magic is stronger than my own. If we do not consummate our bond, I will be banished into a fiery pit of Hell for all eternity. Would you condemn me so soon after I was wounded for your safety?" His eyes were sad, and her heart stopped.

"That would happen?" she gasped. He gave her wounded look before grinning evilly, his lips claiming a breast, before biting down hard. She yelped and he sucked the pain away, licking her nipple before drawing it into his hot mouth. She writhed beneath him, panting, hating that he could read her so well and play on her need for him. She glared at him and pushed him off of her.

"I think you need a cold shower," she said primly. "Just because I love you, doesn't mean you can just decide I'm going to fall into your arms whenever you want. I'm still my own person, you know," she was cut off by his mouth over hers again, his hands over every curve, claiming his queen. His wonderful hands, ungloved and exploring every nerve ending she possessed. She moaned his name, knowing he would have her, knowing that he did have power over her.

She broke the kiss to lick his throat, going lower to his chest, then his stomach. She paused as she reached her goal, staring at it, licking her moist lips. She stared at Jareth, a hungry look in her green eyes. Lowering her mouth, she grabbed the tip of his erection into her mouth, licking gently. He moaned and entangled his hands into her hair. She slapped his hands away, glaring.

"We do this one my way, Jareth," she ordered, grinning as he held onto the sheets. Her head lowered again, and she bit the tip then blew gently, watching him fight for control. She took him slowly into her mouth, going down smoothly then coming back up with the light grazing of teeth. Over and over she sucked him slowly as his breathing came in short gasps as her long dark hair obstructed her ministrations from his sight. She smiled around his need, swirling her tongue over him repeatedly. She raised hair from her face, glancing up at him with a wicked smile. Was this his innocent Sarah? Her movements quickened, her sighs of lust filling him with an overwhelming urge to take her without warning, to bring her body to the same madness as his own.

"Sarah," he gasped, needing to be inside of her. She laughed low in her throat as she took what she needed, her lips tormenting him, her rules stopping him from grabbing her hair and thrusting into her questing mouth. She was his match in every way.

"Having fun, Goblin King?" Sarah asked slyly. At the sound of her gentle mocking, he became undone. Pulling her up to his blazing glare, he grinned at her the way a predator would at his next meal. Her breath caught in her throat and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Not as much as I will be now," he promised, lowering his head to her inner thighs to lick her clit. She screamed as his mouth took what it wanted, his teeth scraping over the sensitive nerves. He licked and sucked, going further down to plunge his tongue inside of her.

"Jareth, please, no more," she gasped, struggling to regain control. It was his turn to laugh as he moved his lips away only to replace it with a long, slender finger. She pushed against his finger, rocking her body wildly into it, until she was almost crying with need. Another finger followed, curling inside of her body until it found the sweet spot within her that made her see stars. _I'll lay my love between the stars_, she thought breathlessly.

And then he was thrusting into her body with a fierceness that startled them both. He waited for one precious moment for her to realize what was happening before slowly moving out of her, then just as slowly entering her again. She gritted her teeth and moaned, wanting more, wanting everything.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, "you are going too slow, it's killing me." His gaze turned feral and her heart skipped as he pulled out again, leaving her on fire.

"Waiting for you to say your right words," he taunted, and then **_her _**control snapped.

"Now, damn you," she screamed and he plunged into her again, as she used words like faster and harder and forever. Her words came out in a jumble of passion and need and she was sobbing for release that had been too long in coming.

"As you command, my queen," he rasped, flipping onto his back, letting her ride him like the champion she was, her back arching to display her firm, breasts to his gaze. His hands held her hips steady as he let her fly above him, claiming him as certainly as he did her. Screaming each other's name, the two lovers collapsed onto the bed, laughing like children.

Jareth kissed her again, a soft and sweet kiss that held many hopes for their future. Sarah was humbled by how very generous he'd always been and ashamed that she had refused to see it for so long.

"Jareth, forgive me," she whispered. "I didn't want to wish for something that scared me so much." He kissed her again and nodded.

"I understand, Sarah mine - I felt exactly the same way."


	10. Chapter 10

Stacy rented a bicycle from the castle's visitor's center, deciding to ride into town instead of calling a taxi. She ignored the subtle glare Carl had given her, as if she had offended him simply by being alive. Strapping on a helmet, she set off down the winding road to town, breathing in the fresh Irish air. The morning was beautiful and peaceful, even with the memories of the previous night replaying in her mind.

She was relieved that Jareth seemed to be recovered, and wondered if he'd stay to help them. He obviously was willing to die for Sarah and she was just as obviously in love with her king. To be loved by such a man - Stacy grinned to herself slightly. Sarah had never been an ordinary girl, and now her life would never be ordinary. Sarah was bonded to the son of the High King, and that meant a few changes were coming her way.

Racing down the mountain path, she let the momentum of gravity pull her bicycle faster, noticing the further she got from the castle, the more relieved she felt. But she was far from content. She needed answers, she needed to know what part Aloysius and his family were playing in this nightmare. She didn't want to believe that they were setting devious plans in motion, but the family obviously had ties to Castle Blogmore. What if they were using her to get to Ruhl? She and Sarah were in over their heads.

She knew that in the light of day, Ruhl could not hurt them but she was worried anyway. Carl could wander around in the daylight. Was he human or something else? It would be night again soon enough and she was not looking forward to another confrontation. She had been in shock last night, thinking she saw her grandmother's spirit. It must have been her wishing for a small piece of safety that had made her imagine it. She focused on her ride into town. The countryside was beautiful, full of color and motion. How there could be evil so near to it was unthinkable. Parking the bike next to the_ Blood and Bones_, she saw a familiar grey head peek around a corner. Hoggle?

Running to meet him, she glanced around nervously. "Should you be out in the open like this?"

"Is he dead?" the old dwarf demanded. "He didn't return home last night."

"Jareth? No, far from dead. He's with Sarah," Stacy told him how Sarah had chosen her soul mate. Hoggle leaned into the side of the inn, closing his large eyes in relief. The fool hadn't gotten himself killed. Somehow Sarah had finally admitted she loved Jareth. He took her hand and pulled her towards the inn. "

"Good, the two of them can entertain each other while you talk with the O'Blooms. After last night, I think you've earned the right for some answers."

"Were you there, too, do you know the O'Blooms?"

"I was watching from the Goblin City– couldn't interfere in the king's love spell. But once he was attacked, the view was gone. I didn't know if the fool was alive or dead. And yeah, I knows em. More than I should."

They came to the back door of the inn and Hoggle knocked hard. Martin opened the door and if he was surprised to see the American writer with the old dwarf, he hid it well. He looked worried, and Stacy had a bad feeling.

"Come in - quickly," he said, ushering them inside. "Let me get you some coffee and we'll chat. Hoggle, good to see you again." The dwarf waved a hand and nodded.

"Where is Aloysius?" Stacy asked as she sat at the large kitchen table. Martin's eyes narrowed as he placed a cup of hot coffee in front of Stacy. Hoggle paceimd the room, muttering to himself.

"I was hoping you'd tell me. He didn't return home last night."

"Well, I'm not sure. We were dancing and then we walked outside. The moon was so beautiful," Stacy said, remembering. "Then he asked to see my pendant and the next thing I know I'm tied to a bed with some - thing standing over me with a bloody knife. He said I had Fae magic running through me. And I think I saw my dead grandmother last night. Care to explain any of this?"

"Your necklace is gone," Martin said slowly. "Did Aloysius take it off of your neck?" Her hand flew to her throat.

"No, I mean - why would he? And just how are you related to Blogmore? What's really going on, Martin?"

"Lord Blogmore is an old family member that sullied our name with his evil hijinks. As for Aloysius, I think the boy's been corrupted trying to save my daughter Samantha. He's been quiet about it, but he loves the girl like a sister and he's not one to give up on someone when he loves them." He gave Stacy a hard look. "I don't think he aims to give up on you either. How do you feel about my nephew?"

"Confused," she answered honestly. "But if he's in some sort of trouble I have to help him."

The old man turned to Hoggle and nodded. "It's time the girl learned the whole truth."

"Lovely," the dwarf muttered.

_**JSJSJS**_

After a quick shower, Sarah found Stacy's note and frowned. She'd hoped Stacy was just going to be downstairs waiting for them. She sat on the bed, reading as Jareth kissed her neck. She angled her neck to give him better access and sighed. Her robe fell open and he gave her body an appreciative leer.

"From Stacy, I take it?" he asked, stroking her arm lightly.

"She's gone into town for answers," Sarah told him. "She left her necklace on her nightstand, we're going to have to get it to her." He mumbled something into her skin, pushing her robe open to kiss the hollow at her throat. Reluctantly, she moved away to look into his eyes.

"Were you saying something?" she asked, amused. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her slowly, gliding his hands over her wet skin, the robe sliding off unnoticed.

"Just how beautiful you are in the morning, wife," he grinned. She looked at him, frozen as he reached for her, his eyes darkening, his intent clear.

"Wife?" she squeaked as his lips moved behind her ear to kiss the exposed flesh. She shuddered and he smiled as he pulled back to look at her.

"Wife," he confirmed, kissing her again slowly as she melted into his arms. He had to admit, she was taking this news calmly enough. Though she did look a bit dazed.

"We bonded through a soul mate spell. By the laws of my world, we are wed. You are my wife, my queen for the rest of time."

She shook her head, frowning. Jumping up from the bed, she looked furious.

"By the laws of my world we most certainly are not," Sarah cried, eyes blazing. He reached for her and he was stunned when she slapped his hand away abruptly.

"Sarah? What is wrong? I thought you would be pleased."

"No, this is not happening," she said harshly. Jareth watched her, stunned. She was rejecting him?

"I do not understand," his voice broke and she looked at him, her anger fading. He didn't understand.

"You idiot, I've waited years for you to come back to me and I don't even get a proper marriage proposal? What am I supposed to tell my family - we fell into bed and got up married?"

His expression was priceless, and after a minute to digest her words, he laughed, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Sarah Marie Williams I adore and worship you for all of time - will you please do me the honor of frustrating me for the rest of our lives? Marry me, my dearest and I shall be your slave."

A slow grin spread across her face. "Now that - I can live with," she giggled. "Yes. Yes I will marry you."


	11. Chapter 11

Stacy sat at the table, waiting for Martin to begin explaining. She glanced at Hoggle who was still pacing, muttering under his breath. Martin sat down and sighed. So much to tell the girl and he had no idea where to begin.

"Lass, I'm not sure how much of the tale is mine to tell you," he began and she glared at him.

"Martin, if Sarah and I are in danger, we deserve to know why," she said firmly. He nodded in agreement and began to explain.

"The tale goes back to before the castle was built. A demon by the name of Ruhl imprisoned Fae for years trying to learn the whereabouts of the tablet of Lough Argyle, except at the time it was simply called the tablet of dreams. If you owned it, you could use it to enslave your enemies by harnessing the magic of their dreams. You'd own their souls."

"All right, I remember reading something about that once. But it was a myth, right?"

"Does Blogmore act as though it's a myth, child?" Hoggle spoke up. "Jareth, as son of the High King was told to destroy Ruhl and hide the tablet. But Jareth was young and impatient. He cast a spell to bind the demon to the tablet and threw them both into a lake. Idiot thought that would take care of the problem."

"But the tablet was eventually found and brought to the castle?" Stacy asked. Martin nodded, sipping whiskey. "And the women guarding it? What of them?"

"You saw them?" Martin said, choking on his drink. She nodded cautiously, not liking the look on the old man's face.

"I did. One looked like Meredith, and the other, well - she looked like my grandmother."

"Glory," Martin sighed as if in pain. Hoggle just shook his head.

Stacy frowned, "Did you know my grandmother?"

"Aye lass, that I did. She was once very dear to me. She and I were married for a short time, before she heard the call to be the leader of her coven. We did not agree on her path, and fool that I was, I let her go. If you haven't figured it out, my family is Fae. Glory's family - your family - are strong witches with the magic of the Fae through them."

"Are you saying I'm not human?"

"You are human, just - enhanced, you might say. Your clan's matriarch, centuries ago had saved the life of the first Goblin King. He granted your line certain gifts. If you mated with a Fae, the gifts would increase, but until your grandmother and I - none had done so. We were happy once, we had a child, a daughter."

"Samantha?" Stacy asked, eyes wide. Martin nodded slowly. "She was so like her mother, and then Glory got a prophecy in her head that she'd be the ruin of us, that she was endangering us by staying. Blogmore knew your grandmother had pledged her life to protecting the castle from the tablet's power. But Glory knew that to do that, she had to leave us for a short time, she had to train to fight him."

"Fight Blogmore? What happened when she told you?"

"I was afraid for her. I didn't want to let her go, and there was a huge argument between us. She was leader of a strong coven and she had obligations that I refused to see. She became allies with Meredith's spirit and was told to go to America to be far from Blogmore's influence while training. She put the protection spells in place to keep Blogmore trapped within the castle and gave Sam the choice of where she wanted to live. Our daughter stayed here. I had heard that years later, Glory married a man named Zimmerman. I never thought to see her own blood walk before me. You look so like her, child. It is hard to see, but tis the truth just the same."

"Do you know what happened to my parents?" Stacy asked quietly. The man gave Hoggle a brief look before answering.

"They died shortly after you were born. I know not the complete story, only that they died protecting you from Blogmore. Glory's powers flow through you, just as they flow through Samantha. As for Meredith, she was a Stillwell, like Maureen. The night that she died, she had found Blogmore standing over the tablet, trying to coax its power into himself. She became hysterical and threw herself between the tablet and her fiance. Unfortunately, she sacrificed herself to save him, but it was too late. Ruhl's spirit left the tablet and possessed Blogmore. Meredith's soul was now trapped within the tablet in Ruhl's place and both she and the tablet disappeared."

"That's horrible. And Maureen is a Stillwell? She's not your sister, is she?" Stacy asked.

"No, she lives here under my protection. She's Meredith's sister and not my blood. But she and Aloysius are like my own family even if they are not of my own blood. When your grandmother died, her spirit returned to the castle as she had vowed to do. Now she and Meredith protect the tablet and I, being Fae, cannot be there."

"Jareth is Fae and he's there," Stacy said, puzzled.

"Aye, he's there today as a consequence of the spell, but come nightfall he will have to find other arrangements. By then the Fae protections will be holding him to the same rules as the rest of us."

"And hopefully you will give me a room during my stay," Jareth's voice cut through the conversation and the others jumped. Jareth and Sarah walked into the kitchen and Sarah gave Stacy back her pendant.

"Put this on, please," Sarah asked. "It'll make me feel better."

Stacy lifted up her hair and Sarah put the necklace around her friend's throat once again. "The necklaces are charmed by the first Goblin King," Sarah explained. "King Rodan the First. His symbol apparently was that of a falcon, so my husband tells me."

"He explained how you're married now?" Stacy laughed and Sarah gave a mock glare.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?" Sarah accused, laughing back at her.

"Well the two of you were in a bed naked this morning, I figured you'd end up married or at least friendlier than you have been for the past several years."

Hoggle bowed to Sarah, "Your Highness," he said respectfully. She pinched his arm lightly and he jumped back, annoyed.

"Hey now," she said, "none of that - I am still Sarah and you are still my friend. Have we figured out how we're going to find that tablet before Blogmore does?"

"I believe your original idea was the most likely to succeed," Jareth said, his arm possessively around his wife's waist. "We will need to get into Blogmore's room and follow the trail. Glory and Meredith cannot help us find it because they do not know where it is."

"How is that possible, if Meredith is joined to it?" Stacy asked, frustrated. Sarah shrugged.

"From what Jareth says, she knows she is bound to the tablet, but she is not in the same plane that it is. Blogmore's spells, such as they are, block Meredith from the tablet just as her spells have blocked his finding it. They are at an impasse of sorts and neither of them will lower their powers long enough to let the other learn of the tablet's whereabouts. It'll have to be up to us to find it and destroy it. Then Meredith and Glory can be freed and Blogmore can be sent off to be dealt with in whatever afterlife will claim him."

"And what about Ruhl? He's some sort of demon. How do you defeat one of those?"

Jareth got a strange look in his eyes as though he'd been given permission to destroy an enemy slowly.

"Leave Ruhl to me, he is my responsibility and I shall not waver in my task a second time. He will be destroyed before he can finish fraying the protection spells completely."

"And we're all in this together now," Sarah said, hugging Stacy. "No more secrets."

"Then we should fill you in about Aloysius before we do anything else. And decide what to do about him," Martin sighed. "He's but half Fae, and a boy at that. We need to find the lad and get him to renounce his bargain with Blogmore before he gets himself killed for his fool pride."

Jareth sat at the table and a large mug of ale magically appeared before him. He pulled Sarah onto his lap and took a large drink of ale.

"Well then, let's get started. I do love a good battle plan so early in the morning."


	12. Chapter 12

Blogmore was not a patient man, he never had been. As he circled the red haired woman, he tried to remember patience. He tried to remember a time when all he had to do was snap his fingers and the world would come fawning over him. Those days were long gone and now he was a prisoner in his own home. They couldn't take all of his power away, but he could not leave. And he so wanted to leave - to take control of that tablet and raise his army. _Ruhl's army_, a little voice said - Meredith's voice.

"No - this is not his doing. I am the rightful ruler of this place, I alone have seen the future," he cried to himself. Samantha raised her head to stare at him, but said nothing. The magical chains that bound her to his wall were strong enough to cause her pain if she spoke. He wanted her to speak.

"You look at me as if I were the evil one - but you know your mother doomed us both to this hell. She abandoned you to me and you came so willingly to help her didn't you?"

Samantha would not answer, the magic in the walls caused her pain when she spoke, she must remember that. She glared at him, a trickle of blood dripping from her mouth. He'd hit her repeatedly when she would not tell him where the tablet was. Of course, she'd told him in the beginning that she didn't know anything about its whereabouts but the woman was a liar. Just like her mother.

He could feel Glory wandering the corridors at night, searching for something, cursing under her breath. It wasn't the tablet, she had no reason to find it if he could not - but she was searching for something. He knew if he figured out what that was, he'd have an advantage.

He glanced over to where Aloysius stood in a trance. He'd really have to destroy this pup soon, his usefulness now was over now that Jareth knew about Aloysius' part in everything. Such a pity, the boy had been so easy to manipulate really, half Fae and half demon. He wondered if the boy knew who his father was. Shrugging, he turned to Samantha again, blood in his possessed eyes.

"Now I'll ask you again, my sweet - what do you know about my tablet?" He raised a hand to strike her and she closed her eyes against the onslaught of pain.

_**JSJSJSJS**_

"The first thing that needs to be done is safeguarding my queen," Jareth said imperiously. "She shall need her weaponry and magic."

"Care to explain that?" Sarah asked from his lap. He kissed her sweetly and smiled.

"You are my queen and my magic flows from my body to yours," he explained. She blushed and he laughed.

"That way too, but right now I'm discussing defensive magic. If you are attacked, your body will know how to defend against it. But you must still be on your guard. If I am not there with you, dark magic can still surround you. Hoggle will be with you though and he will help."

"Me? I ain't got no magical bond with you," Hoggle scoffed. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"I cannot go back to the castle until the enchantments are lifted. I'm afraid that you are the only one who can go. Unless you'd like your queen undefended against a demon and a possessed Fae lunatic?"

"She wouldn't have to be defended if you hadn't thrown the tablet into that lake years ago," Hoggle growled.

"I explained my error at the time, I thought the Lady was in that particular lake. Get over it."

"Wait a minute - the Lady of the Lake? She's real?" Stacy gasped.

"You're sitting her looking at a Goblin King and you wonder about her?" Hoggle laughed.

"Well, I just never imagined," she said, her voice fading.

"As I was saying," Jareth continued. "I thought the tablet would be safe. And I had other business to attend to at the time."

"Like getting out of an engagement with that wood nymph," Hoggle muttered.

"We were not engaged," Jareth said as Sarah gave him an evil glare. "We were, um, courting a bit until she decided she needed more than I was willing to give her."

"You ran like a coward," Hoggle announced, arms crossed over his chest.

"This is neither the time nor the place to discuss my wayward youth," Jareth glared. "We were speaking of Sarah's safety."

"Fine," Sarah sighed, trying not to laugh. "So how do we get you into the castle to help us?"

"You'll have to get the Fae protections dissolved. However, that is what Ruhl and Blogmore are trying to do so that they can escape. So I think the more fitting plan is to locate the tablet and bring it to me. I can dispose of it and then with it gone - I can go back and destroy Ruhl."

"With our help," Sarah said pointedly. Jareth started to protest and she kissed him slowly until he was not sure what they were discussing.

"With our help," she repeated. He sighed, defeated once again by his Champion.

"With your help," he agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah and Stacy walked into the castle, talking quietly. They would have to be careful from now on, Blogmore was aware that they knew of his plans, and he'd be waiting to strike. Which meant Carl would know what they wanted and would be trying very hard to stop them. He glared at them from behind the front desk, but made no move to speak with them. Now that they knew he was working for Blogmore, Stacy could see the aura of darkness around him. She found she was feeling more of the magic of the castle calling to her. In fact, she could feel a strong current of power running through her, as if a switch had been flipped.

"Sort of obvious he's not such a nice guy," Sarah whispered. Stacy nodded at her, not taking her eyes off the manager until he stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him. A chill ran through the air, making them shiver.

"He can feel Jareth's power in the air," Stacy whispered back. "Fae magic in a place where protections are in place disrupt things."

"Ah, then this morning when we woke up," Sarah said, heading for the stairs. "Jareth was fully Fae again. Carl must have sensed it. Why didn't he attack, I wonder?"

"Attack the Goblin King? Even with protections back in place, Jareth could still kill Carl if he wanted to, no magic required." Stacy's eyes grew hard. "They will not get the chance to hurt my friends or family again. We have to stop this, tonight."

"We will, I'm in no hurry to become the next ghost of Castle Blogmore," Sarah said grimly as they walked.

They went up to their room, locking the door firmly behind them and sat on their balcony, watching the village children playing in the courtyard below them. A maid had left them a fresh pitcher of lemonade and Sarah poured them each a glass. Sunset would be coming in a few hours and there was much to plan.

"I don't know about you, but this has been one of the strangest days I've ever had," Stacy sighed, sipping her drink. Sarah leaned back into her cushioned chair and laughed.

"Well I woke up naked next to a Goblin King so I'm right there with you, Stacy," she said, stretching. "And now I'm married, well - sort of. I wish he could be here with us, I feel, exposed somehow. We need to find that tablet tonight. And we need to find Aloysius and Samantha. Who knows what's happening to them?"

"I can't believe any of this is real, but it is. And we have a crazed Fae after us. _**And** _my grandmother is here, why couldn't anyone have told me who I was before this trip? I could have at least been prepared to fight." Stacy hid her face in her hands and sighed.

Sarah took a long drink of her lemonade. She watched the children below as they ran and laughed. She sighed, thinking aloud. "Magic isn't easy to explain, I suppose. Maybe Glory wanted you to have a normal life."

"Yes, normal whatever that is. I've spent my entire life searching out magic and mythology and never knowing why, Sarah. It's like a piece of my soul's been missing. And I guess it has. But it would have been nice to at least know what I was searching for before Grandmother had to die. And my parents. I wonder if my family's cursed."

"No more than anyone else's, Stacy. You just have to be thankful you have ways to fight against the darkness. And I'm here with you. So's Jareth."

"And so's Hoggle," the dwarf said, coming out of a closet. The girls screamed, spilling lemonade and Hoggle laughed as he jumped up onto Sarah's bed. Sarah glared at her friend, wiping lemonade off the front of her shirt.

"Do I want to know why you were hiding in our closet?" Hoggle rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Had to hide from the maid, nosy woman. Went through your luggage and such. No respect for other people's property."

"Really? I wonder what she was looking for?" Stacy asked, pouring another glass and offering it to Hoggle. He took it gratefully and drank it down in one gulp, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Probably trying to find out if you knew where the tablet was. Blogmore's evil has corrupted quite a few here, even if they don't know it."

"You mean they are hypnotized or something?" Sarah asked, frowning. The dwarf nodded.

"They work for him when he needs them and they never remember it afterwards. Probably what's happened with the boy."

"Aloysius," Stacy sighed. "I wonder where he is."

"Well, we'll find 'im. Just takes time is all." Hoggle assured her. "Good that you're back, that closet was stuffy."

"We've been back for twenty minutes. You could have come out of there earlier," Sarah noted. Hoggle rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor.

"Um, yeah well it's dark in there and I was tired. But I wasn't sleepin' hear me? I was just - resting my eyes." The two women smirked at each other.

"Of course not - so," Sarah said, "how do we find the tablet?"

"Easy enough," Hoggle said. "We have to find the body."

"Body? Whose body?" Stacy asked. Hoggle looked at her as if she were stupid.

"Haven't you been paying attention? Meredith's body of course. Glory's been searching for it for years, but Meredith has no idea where her body ended up, or the tablet. Wherever she is, the tablet is with her. When she joined with it, they disappeared. Find the body, find the tablet."

"And if Glory couldn't find it what makes you think we can?" Sarah asked. Hoggle looked at her, exasperated.

"Glory ain't had me, did she? Dwarves can find anything if it's in the ground. I would have helped her before but I was a little busy keeping my king out of trouble and trust me that's a full time job." He looked at Sarah cross eyed and she laughed. "It's your job now, Sarah. Good luck to you, he's a tricky little rat."

"Thank you Hoggle, I'll keep that in mind," Sarah agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

"So Hoggle, how exactly did you get here before us?" Stacy asked, sipping the last of her drink. He smirked, rubbing his hands together like a proud child.

"I can travel through mirrors - and not just from the Under Ground to here - any mirror will do. It's part of my magic."

"I thought you didn't have any magic, Hoggle," Sarah said. She could have sworn she heard Jareth chuckle. _Lovesick silly girl_, she thought to herself.

"I can't _**do** _magic - but I'm from a place that has it - so I has it. I just can't run around changin' into owls and scaring young girls in the dead of night like _**some** _people," he groused. He looked at Sarah, one eye closed as if to study her. "Are ya sure you love him?"

"Very," Sarah blushed, smiling widely, and Stacy laughed, almost dropping her glass. Hoggle muttered under his breath but Sarah knew he was happy for them. He just didn't think Jareth deserved her, and Sarah smugly had to agree with him, just a little. As the thought ran through her mind, she felt a shiver slide down her throat as if someone had just licked her. Okay, thinking too much about Jareth. She stood up, looking down at her lemonade stained blouse.

"I'm going to need a quick shower before we do anything," she said. Hoggle's eyes grew wide and he coughed, embarassed.

"Hoggle can't stay around here for that, Jareth would drowns Hoggle in the Bog fer sure," he yelled. Stacy did drop her glass then, thankfully it was made of unbreakable polycarbonate, or so the hotel brochure boasted. She noticed Hoggle spoke of himself in the third person when he was nervous. Sarah laughed and grabbed a towel, walking into the bathroom. "I'll catch up with you as soon as I'm done."

"We'll wait for you in the hotel library," Stacy called back at Sarah. She turned to the dwarf, amused to see him staring at the bathroom door as if Jareth was guarding it with a really big sword. Dipped in the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Come on Hoggle, we have to figure out what room Meredith disappeared from and see if I can sense any energy. It's the weirdest thing, but the past few hours, I've been feeling more of this castle in my head."

"No great mystery there," Hoggle said, amused. "Yer ancestors were born in this castle. Now that you are learning more of your past, it's releasing sort of a bonding with ya. Ya know - Miss Glory was a famed witch here centuries ago, the castle can sense yer her blood."

"Centuries?" Stacy gasped and Hoggle laughed.

"You are human, more or less. Miss Glory - well, she'd have to explain that to you herself sometime."

"Um, we'll have to chat about that later, how are you gonna get around? I mean, people will see you."

"Do you have a little mirror like Sarah?" Hoggle asked, hands on his hips and head tilted up at her, curious.

"You mean like a compact? Sure," she said, reaching for her purse. "Right here." Hoggle blinked and was gone.

"Hoggle?"

"In the mirror," he said. She gasped, seeing his tiny reflection smiling up at her. "Where are you?"

"Sort of in the space between your world and mine. When we get to where we need to be, I'll come back out."

"Neat trick," she said, impressed. Hoggle laughed, then looked at her, somewhat seriously.

"This isn't gonna be an easy night, girly. But I'll be with ya both, have no doubts. Not quite the same as havin' the rat, but I'll do my best," he vowed.

"Something tells me that your best is going to be just what we need tonight, Hoggle."

The old dwarf looked as though he was blushing and Stacy laughed, winking. "Let's get to the library before Sarah comes back out here naked." At Hoggle's wide eyed look of terror, Stacy giggled and closed the little mirror, placing it in her sweater's pocket.

_**JSJSJS**_

Sarah stepped into the shower, turning the water hotter to wash away her nervousness. Tonight was it, she'd have to find a body, free a soul, watch the Fae protections fade once the tablet was off the property and oh yeah, reunite with her royal pain in the ass husband. A pretty full evening.

**_Pain in the ass, Precious? I could certainly accomodate that desire if you wish it. _**

"Jareth?" Wildly, she looked around, pulling the curtain back. No one was there. She heard his laugh in her mind and warm hands encircled her from behind, fingers casually massaging her breasts. She whimpered, not understanding but really not caring. Her eyes closed, in bliss.

**_Because of our bond, I can talk to you again even if I cannot physically be with you. I would not leave you totally unprotected. _**His phantom hands ghosted over her torso, sliding over her stomach to her thighs, pulling her closer. He felt so real, so **hard** behind her. Her eyes flew open - they couldn't - could they?

She felt her body spin around and then she could see him as if through a glittery haze. He was not there, but he was, caressing, kissing, moaning her name into her mouth as she returned his kiss gladly. The water beat down upon them like tiny fingers, caressing them, pushing them closer together. She gasped as a finger slid between her folds, stroking, searching for her center as his other hand massaged her butt, lifting her up against the wall. Oh god, his hands were everywhere and she needed more than that, she needed him inside of her - now.

**_As you wish my queen, my love - I need you so, will always need - _**his voice broke and then they were on her bed, tumbling onto the mattress, touching madly. She looked into his eyes, and saw forever. Forever looked really good.

His lips trailed open mouthed kisses over her throat, her shoulder, back to her demanding lips. She growled as his fingers entered her roughly, curling inside to torment her to the point of screaming his name, arching into his touch.

"Jareth, love - please," she panted as he removed his fingers only to replace it with his need, She wrapped her legs around him tightly, flinging her head back as his mouth claimed a breast, biting the nipple. She squealed in shock as his laugh rumbled through her body. His arms were around her but other hands seemed to pull hers above her head holding her captive as his body moved down hers, licking the wetness off each curve, every inch of skin he could reach. He gave her an evil smile and lowered his head to her core, pulling her hips to his mouth in a savage rush of need. She was trapped, exposed, not able to lower her hands and it was driving her crazy.

Writhing beneath his touch, she begged, pleaded for more, needed more and he dipped his tongue deeply inside as his nails scraped down her outer thighs. Her screams were driving him on to more, his teeth scraping over the bundle of nerves between her thighs and she was almost in tears as she moaned his name over and over again, begging him love her.

"Inside - me - now," she gasped and he moved back up her body to plunge his hardness into her with one swift movement. They froze for an endless moment, staring into each other's eyes before beginning to move in a wild, dangerous dance, claiming each other furiously. No more words were needed as the magic they shared flowed around them, binding their souls again and again. So much love and power between the king and his queen, they were unstoppable in their desire for each other. Each thrust sent fire into Sarah's blood, making her crave him that much more. She arched her back into his movements, shuddering as they came together in a blaze of passion.

As they came back down to reality, Jareth smiled at her.

"Not bad for mind sex," he whispered, fading slightly.

"I love you," she answered, kissing his lips lightly. "Whatever happens tonight, I want you to remember that."

He frowned. "No harm will come to you, my queen. I do not give up what is mine."

"Are you saying you own me?" Sarah's eyes gleamed with amusement. He moved his hips, still buried within her and laughed low.

"Yes," he answered simply and she bit his lower lip. Growling, he kissed her hard before pulling out of her body. "I only came to tell you about tonight, but you looked so lovely in your shower that I was - distracted."

"Thank you," she laughed. "What did you come to talk with me about anyway?"

"Tonight. I still do not like the idea of you being anywhere near Ruhl when the protections are gone."

"I do not give up what is mine either, Jareth. My place is at your side, no matter what happens." Her voice was firm and he was proud of this strong woman who owned his heart. He gathered her up in his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Then you will need to be prepared. Once the tablet is found, Blogmore will find you. There will not be much time for you to remove it from the castle. Martin will be waiting outside to transport it back to the inn. You will go with him." At her look of protest he put a finger to her lips. "You must keep the tablet safe, never out of your sight. What I must do, I must do alone. It was my responsibility to destroy Ruhl and I must do this in my own way. You must get the others out safely and back to the inn. I will join you when my work is done. Agreed?" His eyes stared into hers, willing her to understand. Finally, she nodded.

"Agreed. I will get them to safety. But you will come back to me." Her voice was firm, even as her eyes filled with tears. He kissed them away gently.

"Always, my love." She held him tightly, not wanting him to see her fear. He sighed, lifting her face to his for a sweet kiss. "As you are mine, I am yours."

"Forever," she said softly. He nodded solemnly.

"Forever," he promised.

_**JSJS**_

Stacy and Hoggle researched the castle layout, no one was in the library but they took the precaution of locking themselves in one of the private rooms used for research. Stacy bit her lower lip, reading more of the castle's history.

"So much death," she sighed. Hoggle looked up, and shrugged.

"Old castles were made for such things. Signs of power and submission for the lower classes."

"You know, you don't seem much like a dwarf," Stacy mused. He grunted, not sure of what she meant.

"Met a lot of us, have ya?"

"No, I just meant - I always thought dwarves liked mining and manual labor - that sort of thing. But you're really smart and really brave and well," she faltered. Hoggle beamed at her.

"Thanks missy, not too many humans are willing to see us the way we are. They like makin' up stories about us and havin' us buried under mountains, moving rock. We do like livin' in the mountains, and ya did get it right that we fashion weapons and such. But a lot of us are scholars and advisors."

"How did you get to be with Jareth?" Stacy asked, glancing up from her book. He made a face.

"His father begged me to take the rat on as a student years ago. I guess I never thought he learned enough for me to leave."

"You were his teacher? Wow, I bet that was rough."

"He was a prankster and a rat even then. But he's a good and fair king - not that I'll ever admit it to his smirking face. His father's proud of him too - again, not like he'd ever admit to Jareth either. Sarah will be good for him, I think."

"What's keeping her anyway," Stacy said. A knock at the door came softly.

"Miss Stacy," one of the maids said. "Could you please open the door?" Hoggle hid back in the mirror and Stacy opened the door to see a young maid curtsy to her.

"What is it?"

"Begging your pardon, but I thought you would want to know, seein' how you were dancing with Mr. Aloysius before," she stammered. Stacy grabbed the girl's arm.

"What about him, where is he?"

"He was found half drowned he was, he's in one of the rooms downstairs, I can take you to him."

"Yes, now please - half drowned? What happened?"

"I - I don't know, miss - only that he's calling for you."

Stacy ran out of the room, not noticing that she left behind her mirror.


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah got dressed and Jareth watched her from the bed. It was odd him being there, yet not. They were together here in this moment, yet not. He could not come to her now and she would not be able to go to him later - at least until he'd destroyed Ruhl. She didn't want to think about it. She pulled on jeans roughly not meeting his eyes.

"You look tense," Jareth said as he rose from the bed, naked. "Is there anything you need me to assist with, my darling?" She smiled but still would not look at him.

"You can reorder time and make it tomorrow already. I don't like knowing you're in danger." He stared at her, nonplussed.

"I in danger? My love, you are there in the den of vipers and I am safe here in an inn. It is killing me that I cannot be there to protect you."

"You protect me, Jareth, more than you know. It doesn't matter where you are, I know you are always there looking out for me." She looked at him now, all the love and fears she held inside rushing to the surface and his heart broke knowing he could not comfort her with mere words.

"Yet soon we will never be parted physically again," his voice was firm, resolute. "You will never leave my side again, my queen."

Sarah looked at him a long moment, not speaking. She hadn't thought about what would happen when this was all over. She had a life Above Ground and he did not. How was this going to work for them? He was going to end up leaving her in the end. She was shattering in front of him like glass and trying to hide that fact from him for as long as possible.

"You'll disappear soon, won't you?" Her voice was sad and she turned away, tears in her eyes. He came over to her and held her tightly.

"I will never disappear, Sarah mine. If you wish it, we can be in each other's minds always. But once it is done, it cannot be undone. I would not suggest it but, I find that I am terrified for you this eve and wish to know your every move."

"How - I mean, would you hear every thought?" Sarah asked, curious. He shook his head.

"No, we would feel each other's emotions always, but you would be able to choose what I heard. I - did not want to burden you with such a decision so early in our bonding."

"You make it sound like it's part of the bonding - is there something you are not telling me?" His eyes looked away and she frowned.

"Jareth?"

"We **_are_** bonded - married in every way of my world. But there is one last binding that can occur - many Fae do not choose to have it done as they value their personal space. However, I will admit - I want this with you - I want all of you, every part I can attain and cherish for the rest of eternity." His words stunned her and she wiped away tears.

"Jareth I love you so much, how could you think I wouldn't want every part of you as well?"

His eyes were bright with tears. "You would do this? It is the closest a Fae couple can be, almost as if they were one soul."

"Jareth, we **_are_** one soul, and you are my life. However we can do this, I want it. I want you. Please - let's do it."

"My beautiful queen," he said gently. "You must trust me, this will not hurt, but it may feel - odd." He took her hands and closed his eyes, chanting in a language she didn't recognize. She felt a warmth start in her toes, moving up her legs, swirling around her hips. Gentle hands seemed to massage her hips, her stomach, her breasts and she moaned with pleasure. Jareth's breath was coming in gasps, his hips grinding against hers in a persistant pattern, his lips finding hers to claim her again. The warmth swelled over her torso, up to her throat until finally it was in her mind, blazing to life in a burst of passionate color. The heat flowed from her body into the coolness of his, and the chill of his body merged into the human warmth of her heart. It was more intimate than sex, more binding than words. Their souls joined in the most primitive and innocent of ways. They were one.

JSJSJS

Stacy ran down into the cellars, following the young maid who flung open a wooden door pushing her inside. Aloyisius lay on a bed, not moving. She ran to him,not noticing the door was promptly locked behind her. She spun around calling for the maid. An evil laugh from the other side of the room was her only answer.

Blogmore walked out of the shadows and bowed.

"So you are Glory's granddaughter, I knew there was something special about you."

"How do you know anything about me? What have you done to Aloysius?"

"Patience dear child. In answer to your first question, you look so like her I cannot see why I didn't see it before now. But your energy is coming off of you in waves, like a fingerprint of sorts. I can taste Glory's magic in the air coming from you like a river of power. You shall be quite the delicacy to me this evening. Aloysius."

The man rose from the bed, grabbing Stacy from behind. She kicked and screamed but the half Fae/half demon man did not answer her.

"He's in a bit of a trance, dear child. He made a silly deal with me you know - he would lead me to you if I let his cousin go, as if I'd do such a stupid thing. Not when I can have all of her power and now yours." He clapped his hands and Aloysius chained Stacy to a wall.

The Fae lord came closer, running his hands over Stacy in glee while she struggled. "Your magic tastes like ambrosia, dear child." He licked her throat wickedly. "And your flesh tastes even better."

Stacy tried to kick free but he was too strong and he ran his hands over her again. "We have all night to get acquainted. But first allow me to introduce you to Samantha." Stacy glanced over at the other person in the room. Martin's missing daughter. Her aunt. The woman was passed out, chained to the opposite wall.

"She's resting now, but draining her magic always seems to do that to her. Now then, I'll just start taking a bit of yours."

"What about Ruhl? Where does he fit into this?" Stacy said trying to keep him talking. She realized her mirror was upstairs so Hoggle couldn't help her. Sarah didn't know where she was and Aloysius was under some kind of spell. She was going to die tonight.

"He is nothing. I am the one who will break free from the protections. Once I have enough Fae energy I can disrupt the spells and be freed."

"But you won't have the tablet," Stacy reminded him.

"Once the protections are gone - I will know where it is foolish girl - then I will use it to rule the world."

"You'll never get away with this," Stacy spat and he laughed.

"That is the oldest cliche in existence. Now then, let's taste some more of that magic," he taunted, raising a hand to her face. She felt weakened, as if her energy was being drained from her body in waves. She was sick and so sleepy. So very sleepy...

JSJSJS

Sarah entered the library and asked about Stacy. No one admitted to seeing her. Frowning she was about to leave when she saw something shiny in a study room. Entering, she saw it was Stacy's mirror and Hoggle's voice was coming from it loudly. She opened it and the dwarf appeared.

"It's a trap, I tell ya," he was shouting.

"Hoggle please, slow down - what's a trap?"

"A maid came and got the little miss and said Aloysius was half drowned and downstairs. The boy's half demon - they can't drown. It's a trap."

"Well let's go find her," Sarah said, letting Hoggle jump back into the mirror.

Sarah could only hope she was not too late.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sarah,**_** where are you going? **_Jareth's concerned voice in her head startled her but she kept moving. She had no idea where Stacy was, the cellars were like a labyrinth itself, catacombs of bones and memories. She vaguely remembered that they didn't have a graveyard at the castle, preferring to bury their dead within so that graverobbers could not violate the bodies. So much death in the castle history and Stacy was about to become part of that if Sarah couldn't find her.

_I have to find Stacy, she's somewhere downstairs - Blogmore..._

**_You can't just go bursting through a door and hope to vanquish him. You must have a plan._**

_Well, any suggestions? _

**_You can't go down to the cellars, I will not be able to aid you there._**

_Well I can't very well stay up here and do nothing, Jareth._

Sarah opened the door leading down to the cellars when she was stopped by a firm hand. Spinning around she saw Carl grinning at her.

"Far from the warmth of your room, love? You don't really want to go down to the cellars alone - there are many dangers waiting for you." He gripped her arm roughly. "You and I haven't had a chance to chat. How about you come to my office and we get to know each other better?" His other hand brushed against a breast and she glared at him.

_**I will kill him where he stands.**_

"I don't really think I have time. My husband is coming soon and I have a lot of things to do before he arrives," she said firmly removing his hand from her arm. He laughed and casually pushed her down the stairs. Screaming, she tumbled down the stone stairwell hitting her head on the hard floor.

_**Sarah!**_

She didn't feel Carl lift her up and carry her into a dark cell. He stared down at her, making sure she was not dead and then tied her securely to the small bed, hands above her head. She moaned in pain and he slapped her face.

"If you think your precious Goblin King can save you, you are deluded. Down here the protections are so strong that he can't appear to you. I know he was in your room earlier, I tasted the foulness of his arrival. But down here, he cannot reach you. You are mine to do with as I see fit."

He reached for her then stopped, cursing. Blogmore was calling him. Damn the man's timing. He squeezed one of Sarah's breasts and smirked.

"Later my pet," he promised and locked her in the cell. She opened her eyes with effort and looked around.

_Jareth?_

Nothing. She couldn't feel him in her head anymore and she struggled to release herself from the bed. How in the world was she going to get out of this one? _Jareth please, where are you?_

She heard someone opening the door and walk over to her. In the dim light, she could make out a large form and started to scream. A hand was put over her mouth and a rough voice muttered to her.

"Sarah, stop - it's I - Martin." Sarah went limp with relief and he untied her, pulling her to her feet.

"Stacy and Aloysius," she started to say and he put a finger to his lips, cocking his head to the side.

"Tis not safe to be talking here, come - we will go find our wayward family and get them out of here." She nodded and they made their way down the corridors, avoiding guards where they could.

"How is it that you can be here?" Sarah asked and Martin grinned.

"Tis an old rule of the Fae that protections will only keep you out if you mean to vanquish the prisoner. My need for revenge was holding me back from coming in here but tonight Jareth and I talked at length. He told me that if I had a noble purpose, the protections would let me through."

"Noble purpose?"

"Aye, protecting you and Stacy. Getting my Samantha home. Freeing the boy. I've not been a patient man and have been plotting to destroy Ruhl myself. But my focus was on the wrong thing, lass. I'm not the one to cause any more suffering, I have a family to save."

"And I'll help you," she promised. He nodded grafefully as they came to a heavily guarded door. Sarah moaned.

"I've seen these things before - they almost killed Jareth."

"Aye, they are fierce, but watch," he said softly. A faint apparition appeared. Glory. She motioned to the guards, smiling.

"I've found the tablet, boys. Come see what I'm doing with it."

"Has she?" Sarah whispered.

"No, but they're too stupid to realize that, come on - they're gone now."

They slowly opened the door to see Blogmore draining Stacy's power. Things moved fast. Martin crept up to the tranced Aloysius, pinning a charm on him. The boy fell to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He ran over to Samantha and brushed hair back from her face. Soon she was released and Martin put a charm on her clothes, sending her out of the room with magic.

Blogmore was so intent on his task, he didn't notice Sarah walk over to him as Jareth had taught her. She raised her hands and chanted. All of the power he'd stolen burst back into Stacy and he spun to attack Sarah as Stacy fell to the ground. Martin ran to her and put yet another charm on the girl, transporting her out.

The protections were gone as well due to Sarah's spell but Blogmore did not realize that yet. The tablet appeared and floated over to him.

"The tablet," he crowed reaching for it. Sarah kicked him fiercely and grabbed the tablet, throwing it to Martin.

"Get it out of here," she yelled as Blogmore morphed into Ruhl and grabbed her.

Martin froze, unsure. Sarah kicked at her captor but yelled again at Martin.

"Martin, get that thing out of here now!" He nodded and transported himself out of the room.

"Well done, pet," Ruhl's insane glare hit Sarah like a heavy chain. "But we are free now and can track the tablet later. First we must kill you and welcome the Goblin King back when he comes to avenge your pitiful death."

"I think not," Jareth said and all eyes turned to the Goblin King who was standing in full armor.

"Well, Jareth - it appears we are at a standstill. We have your little human - what can you think to do now?" Ruhl/Blogmore hissed. Sarah fought back but could not get free. Then she remembered the mirror. She opened it and Hoggle appeared, holding a dagger which he used to stab the crazed lord's foot. Blogmore jumped back and Sarah ran to Jareth's side. Hoggle grabbed his dagger and stabbed Blogmore's other foot before running to Sarah and grabbing her hand.

"We have to go," he said quickly.

"I can't leave Jareth," she said and the king turned to glare at her.

"You will leave now, woman. I told you not to come down here and you defied me." He drew a sword and advanced on Ruhl.

"I will not leave," she said hotly.

"Hoggle," Jareth commanded. The old dwarf sighed and quickly pinned a charm onto the queen. In an instant, the dwarf and queen were gone and Jareth could focus on his old foe. There was a hum of death in the air and the magic flew around like fireworks, finally free of protections and spells. Glory appeared with Meredith and the two specters watched the final battle commence.


	17. Chapter 17

Stacy felt herself reappear just outside the castle. Aloysius was lying nearby, eyes open and not moving. She ran to his side, shaking him. Further away, Martin was getting to his feet, clutching the tablet and his daughter was helping him up.

"Is everyone all right?" Martin said looking around.

"I'm fine," his daughter said, hugging him. "I can't believe I was so stupid to get caught."

"You were not stupid, and you're safe my darlin' that's all that matters," Martin declared.

"I think Aloysius is hurt," Stacy called out and family rushed to his side. Martin frowned as he looked the other man over quickly.

"He's still gonna be entranced until Blogmore's destroyed. Come on, let's get him back to the inn."

"Wait a minute - where is Sarah?" Stacy asked and Martin swore.

"The damned dwarf must have teleported them to the other side of the castle by mistake. We'll just meet them at the inn."

Meanwhile, Sarah opened her eyes and saw she was in her room in the castle. Hoggle hit his head with his hand.

"Sarah you gotta keep your mind focused on where we were supposed to go, we were supposed to go outside the castle."

"I'm not leaving him, Hoggle."

"You are supposed to guard that tablet." Hoggle folded his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"There are four other people guarding that tablet and no one guarding my husband," Sarah snapped. "I'm going back down there and you can do what you want."

"Fine, we'll both go down there - but don't blame me when your loving husband throws us both headfirst into the Bog for not doin' what he says to do."

JSJSJS

Jareth held out his sword, watching the demon Ruhl try to rejoin with Blogmore's body. Without the magic of the tablet nearby, he could not.

"It's been a long time," Ruhl hissed, staring at the Goblin King. "I've tasted your death in my dreams for far too long."

"Then you won't mind being destroyed so we can finally be done with our mutual dissatisfaction with each other," Jareth said, an evil glint in his eye.

Blogmore stumbled to the bed in the room and threw up onto the floor. The evilness inside had been purged, Ruhl was no longer possessing him and he was realizing all he had done.

"Meredith," he whispered. "Forgive me." No longer blinded by hate, he saw his love had always been buried in his own room. Glory saw his pain and touched his shoulder.

"I've done so much damage," he groaned. "I've lost my love."

"We must go," she said softly. "As soon as Jareth destroys Ruhl, we are all free."

"Meredith - where is she?"

"She is still bound to the tablet, once it is destroyed, she will also be free."

Meanwhile Jareth was blocking magical attacks by the demon, concentrating on his spells to banish Ruhl.

"Jareth," Sarah called and his concentration slipped. Ruhl threw a blast of power towards Sarah who instinctively blocked it, sending it back to the demon. Ruhl roared in pain and Jareth took the opportunity to slice into him with his enchanted blade.

"I told you to go," Jareth yelled at his wife. "Why do you return. You will leave."

"I will not leave you pompous jerk - you are my responsibility."

"The tablet is your responsibility, Sarah. Where is it?" He blocked another attack from Ruhl, sweat sliding from his brow.

"Safe with Martin, I will not see you harmed," she cried.

The demon laughed and went to blast Jareth with another burst of foul magic. Sarah closed her eyes and created a bubble of protection around them both, lifting it into the air as Hoggle watched from the doorway in awe.

The old dwarf made a decision, running out to throw an iron fireplace poker at the demon. It roared in agony as Jareth's spells finally took hold and the demon fell back into the mists of purgatory.

"I needed no help, woman," Jareth growled but he was no longer angry.

"You did so," she said lightly.

JSJSJS

At the inn, they gathered to destroy the tablet. All of them had magic in them in one way or another and it was a solemn ceremony.

"As it was in the beginning," Jareth intoned, "so must it be now, the tablet goes back from whence it came."

A great glow came from the sky, swirling in yellows and blues around them, touching each person to judge their intent. Finding them all worthy, it entered the tablet and disintegrated it into a multitude of glittery sparkles.

Blogmore and Meredith appeared in the sparkles, holding hands. Aloysius woke up and Stacy hugged him to her tightly, whispering words of thankfulness.

The two spirits looked at the assembled Fae and dwarf, smiling.

"You have saved us, thank you." They faded into the night and everyone sighed.

Glory appeared, nodding at Martin.

"You must show the girl my will, it is time for the true mistress of the castle to come home."

"Aye, I'll do it, peace be with you, wife."

"Peace be with you, beloved Martin." She turned to a shocked Stacy.

"This is your home by blood and by bone. None can take it from you without your leave. I love you, my darling girl - always and forever."

The spirit hummed with energy and disappeared in a blaze of white light surrounded by winged messengers. She was going home finally to peace, her family safe at last.

"There's much that must be discussed," Jareth said, breaking the tension. "Sarah, we must speak." He looked at the others. "Give us some time and we shall meet you inside."

The others nodded and left the two royals to talk.


	18. Chapter 18

Jareth waited until everyone was inside before turning to Sarah, his temper barely kept in check, his eyes slowly glancing over her body. She wasn't sure whether to run, or strip him naked.

"Do you care to explain just why you never do as you are told?" he asked calmly, his riding crop mysteriously appearing in his hands. She took an instinctive step back and fell on her butt, landing on the cold ground.

"You said I could help," she protested and he arched a brow at her. "I did help, I think I saved you. You could be a bit more thankful, I think."

He advanced on her slowly, the tiniest bit of fury in his gaze. The riding crop hit his palm hard and she flinched at the sound. He wouldn't think to use that thing on her, would he?

"I asked you to guard the tablet. You agreed. Yet somehow - said tablet was thrust into the possession of Martin. A worthy protector, yet - I asked you. What do you say in your defense?" He was getting closer and she scrambled back to her feet, backing away.

When she felt the stone wall of the inn at her back, she cursed under her breath. There was no escape. He put a hand to his ear and tilted his head, waiting for a response. She had never wanted him inside of her more than at that moment.

"I told Hoggle that the tablet had many protectors and you had none," she found her voice as he smirked at her, taking the crop and gently tracing a path from her ear down her throat to the opening of her blouse. She bit back a moan, her eyes darting around for some escape that did not exist.

"You are my queen. Mine to command, to rule - to punish. And make no mistake - you shall be punished. Repeatedly until you scream my name while forgetting your own." Her body was humming now, silently willing him to just stop talking and ravish her completely.

"And what then? You disappear back to your kingdom and I'm left here alone? I have a life here, I can't just leave."

"Ah yes, your law degree. I have a feeling that Stacy will need an attorney protecting her interests here, if you want the responsibility."

"The castle is hers then?" Sarah's breathing was shallow as the riding crop dipped between her breasts, then over her blouse to tap one nipple hard. She gasped and his other hand reached down between her thighs to caress her.

"It is," he said, starting to kiss her neck, letting his tongue slide up to her ear and moisten the outer shell. Shivering, she tried to keep up with the conversation.

"And I'd live here, in Ireland?" she stammered as the crop slapped her buttocks once, hard - she bit back a scream and squirmed. This was madness but she needed it, needed him.

"Yes, with me," he explained and her eyes narrowed.

"But your kingdom," she said.

"Is not a where as much as it is a what - it exists on a different plane of existance than your world, but the two do intersect. I merely choose where they do."

"I'm not sure I understand," she said, but she wasn't sure if it was his words that were confusing or the way his fingers were reaching into her pants and pushing her underwear out of the way. One finger entered her roughly and she wrapped her leg around him, urging him closer.

"My world can exist on top of yours. Would you like me on top?" he hissed, letting another finger help the first one thrust into her willing flesh.

"Yes," Sarah moaned. "Yes, yes, now - please. Can't take any more."

"We'll let them know your decision in the morning. Right now, we have the terms of your punishment to attend to."

They disappeared in a flash of lightning and inside, Hoggle shook his head, sensing they were gone.

"So, you're gonna be happy here?" he asked Stacy. She looked over at Aloysius and smiled.

"Yeah, I think I will," she said, sighing. "I'm finally home."


	19. Chapter 19

Stacy looked at the will, not really believing her eyes. Tears misted in her gaze and Aloysius put a reassuring arm around her. Glory had wanted her to know she was the heir to the castle but had died before she could tell her of her heritage. Her parents had died protecting her from Ruhl long ago and Glory had hidden that from the girl, wanting her to have a normal life. But fate always outs, Martin told Stacy as she looked at the paperwork.

"I can't believe the castle is mine," she whispered and Martin coughed.

"Well, half yours - Aloysius owns the other half due to his mother's blood, think the two of you can run the hotel together?"

"I'm willing if you are, lass," Aloysius smiled. He was feeling guilty about his part in their adventure and Stacy paused. He did what he did out of love for his family and he was a good person. But half demon? Would he be dangerous?

"I don't know, I mean - I've just, oh this is embarassing. I know you aren't like Ruhl..." she let her voice trail off and Aloysius nodded.

"Aye I have the demon blood in me but I was raised by Fae and can control the darkness. I'd never hurt ye lass, ye believe me I hope?" His eyes were sincere and she found herself nodding.

"I do. So what about Carl? Is he still up there? And all the people who were under Ruhl's spells?"

"Ah Carl has been sent to the same place Ruhl has gone, he'll not be troublin' you," Martin said. "As for the others, now that the demon is gone, they'll all be fine. And you'll need a lawyer to make everything legal. Think you know of anyone who'd want the job?"

"Sarah would be perfect," Stacy grinned and Martin nodded.

Samantha spoke up. "I'd be happy to continue your training, niece - if you're willing. You have a great untapped power."

"Well, I guess that would be fine," Stacy smiled. "Yes - I would like that."

JSJSJS

Sarah rematerialized in a cold black room, shackled to a wall, naked. She shivered in the silence, straining to hear Jareth.

"So, my pet," his voice came out of the darkness. "You thought to disobey me. Such insolence from my queen must be punished."

"I saved you," she protested, but inside she was excited to see what he would do to her. Her blood raced, her arms pulling at the restraints in vain and she heard a low, evil chuckle.

"What if I had lost and you were a prisoner or Ruhl?" The voice said again and she squirmed, trying to pinpoint where he was hiding. She saw nothing but dark stone walls and off to one side, a bed with various restraints and lotions. Phantom hands started massagings her breasts and she gasped, shocked.

"Jareth?" The hands stroked and pinched and she found herself arching into them, wanting more.

"Not right now, pet - right now I'm an evil demon lord who has captured you. What will I do to your lovely exposed body? Will I kiss you?" Lips seemed to coast over her stomach, a tongue gliding between her thighs. She shook, pulling against the chains. "WIll I bite you?" Teeth bit gently up and down her inner thighs as a phantom finger entered her from behind, hard. She gasped loudly, needing him more than she thought possible.

"Come out here where I can see you," she demanded, as numerous hands begand tickling her everywhere, fingers dipping between her thighs roughly as a thumb massaged her clit. She moaned, as the hands took what they wanted, as lips kissed each inch of skin. She was going mad and screamed for him.

Appearing out of the darkness, he watched his queen suffer and smiled, a cruel, evil grin that shot hot lava through her veins. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Stop this, please," she gasped. "I'll do what you say forever if - oh god," two fingers seemed to enter her as the tickling grew fiercer. "Jareth, oh - god - please."

"That's all I needed to hear, pet," he said and instantly she was in the bed, chained to it as he lay beside her running his hot gaze over her body.

"I said what you wanted, unchain me," she demanded. He kissed her then, long and slow, letting his hands wander freely as she whimpered. His teeth nipped at her throat and his very real fingers entered her, pumping in and out with a single minded purpose. She groaned, throwing her head back, giving him free rein to suck at her neck, going lower to each breast, curling his tongue around each like a ring of flame circling them and she cried out.

"Jareth," she screamed. He stood up and slowly removed his shirt, never taking his eyes from hers. She watched him, her body on fire for his touch as the shirt carelessly fell to the floor. One glove was removed, then the other and he took one to slap a breast hard. She bit her lower lip and growled.

"Are you impatient for more punishment?" he smirked. "We do have forever you know - you're going to be tied to that bed for quite a long time."

"Jareth, unchain - me - now." Her eyes were blazing with need and she struggled to release herself. He laughed and stood back, slowly removing his boots, one a time. Then, with great care - his pants were slid down his body and kicked to the side. He slowly got back onto the bed straddling her bound body, kissing her breasts, letting his hands slide up her arms, then back down to tickle her underarms wickedly. She shuddered and laughed despite trying not to, she was very ticklish and he was in no way finished with her.

"I think you need to learn what dangers untold are waiting for you without my protection," he said softly as he entered her. She stiffened then raised her hips wildly to his and they both begas to move in a wild, crazy dance. Her restraints were gone and she grabbed him to her, pulling his need into her flesh, screaming his name.

"Jareth, I love you," she cried as they rode a wave of passion together blindly. He emptied within her and they fell onto the bed, spent - each still holding onto the other with need and possessiveness.

"I love you as well, Sarah mine - for the rest of eternity."


End file.
